Our Love is Like a Star
by shush child
Summary: When Jasmine supposedly dies, she didn't expect to be in Middle Earth. She also didn't expect to somehow become an Elf. Especially since she grew up reading the fictional story of the Lord of the Rings. So when she wakes up, she's cool as a cucumber.. NOPE! Secretly, she was freaking out. Even more when she learns her path is with the Fellowship and perhaps a certain elf.. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She had no doubt that she was dead. Well, that was until there was a blinding light and she felt her body being pulled up. When her body finally met the surface and was placed on the ground she immediately turned over and spit out the water. She can vaguely hear someone talking, shouting at her or maybe shouting at others for help. Then, she went unconscious.

In her sleepless state, she dreamed of her family in a church, weeping and holding each other for support. She wondered why and began walking. That's when she saw the casket; she began walking toward it, in wonder who was in there to cause them so much grief. And finally, she was upon it, looking at her own face. She gasped in shock and surprise, stumbling back, thoughts swirling in her head, until she had exhausted herself going back to the dark.

The next time she awoke, she shot up from her bed, gasping for air. It took her a few moments to adjust to the light and looked around in confusion.

"I thought I was dead." Her voice cracked as she announced it aloud into the empty room. Or so she thought.

"Anything but that. Tell me, what is your name?" She turned her head to the voice and saw what looked like a man but was most certainly not. He gave her a glass of water and she took it gratefully, downing it quickly as it was given. She squinted at him, confusion across her features. Until, recognition finally hit her. A thousand feelings came across her face until it was taken over by a calm look.

She hesitated as she spoke, "I was called Jasmine. And who may you be? Where am I? What has happened?" Jasmine tilted her head to the side as she stared at him with a questioning look in her eyes. A flash of surprise crossed the elves face.

"I am Elladan and you are in the House of Elrond of Rivendell. We found you in the river half dead until we carried you out. I did not expect such questions so sudden."

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked around. Moments passed until she finally spoke. "I must speak to Lord Elrond. Is he here?"

Elladan's eyebrows knit in confusion. "I called for my father moments before you awoke. He shall be here shortly." He replied back. He took a step forward to her bed. "Your name is strange. Where do you hail from?"

Though before she could say anything, Lord Elrond came in, in fast strides coming to a halt at the foot of her bed looking intently at Jasmine. Behind him was Elladan's twin brother, Elrohir. "You have adjusted quite quickly to the way we speak, hína."

Jasmine looked at the elves, studying every aspect of them. "For many years in my world, I've read about Middle Earth and the people who live among it. You knew I was coming." She stated.

Lord Elrond nodded at her. "I have foreseen your arrival for some time. I was beginning to think I was wrong." Elladan and Elrohir looked at each and began speaking in Elvish.

"_Father is never wrong." _Elladan shook his head in agreement.

"_Never before have had I heard such a name. Do you think the elleth is lying?" _Elladan asked.

Jasmine snorted and both looked at her. "I may lie but I would never lie about such serious things and I am certainly not an elleth."

Lord Elrond took a step closer and looked at her with an analytic look. "You know the language of the Elves." Jasmine nodded, big light hazel eyes staring into Lord Elrond's dark ones. There was a moment of silence before Lord Elrond spoke again. "Rest child, we will speak again after dinner. Someone will come and awake you to help you get ready. Come, Elladan, Elrohir." Elrond held out his arms and steered them out, closing the door soundly behind him.

Jasmine POV

When they went out, I audibly sighed and I'm pretty sure they heard me. I may have seemed calm but I am freaking the hell out. How did I get here? I mean yeah, learning Elvish was just something off the bucket list but actually USING it? Holy shit, someone call the police. There was a sinking feeling in my chest and I knew why. To my family, I was dead and there would be no going back to them. I leaned against the headboard. Mother of God, what will happen to me? What year is it here? Shit man, I hope the whole Fellowship thing is done. I don't wanna be caught in that shit. I AM IN FREAKING MIDDLE EARTH. I sighed inwardly this time and tucked a piece of my hair behind… my ear? What the hell? My ear wasn't round anymore….. It was pointed. Elladan. He called me an elleth….. Oh sweet mother of billybob. I'm an elf. I'M. AN. ELF. Inwardly, I was screaming. This cannot be happening. I'm going to live forever. Mannn. With my record of dating, for sure I'm not going to find a husband. A real husband. I closed my eyes.

**_May God help me._ _Hi! I promise the next chapter will be somewhat interesting. Don't give up on this story ): Thanks and R&amp;R!omg if the format is wrong tell me please! R&amp;R! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine POV

After I had fallen asleep once again, I was woken up by a maid who wordlessly motioned me to follow her to the restrooms bathing areas? I have no idea what they call it.

"I have laid down a dress for you, my Lady." The elf said softly and I looked at her like she was crazy. I rarely wore dresses at home. Sweatshirts and joggers were basically my life back home. Now a dress? Psh. 

"Isn't there something else I can wear?" I asked. Now it was _her _who looked at me like I was crazy.

"No, my Lady. It is custom for elleths to wear dresses," she motioned to her own dress, "It would be a dishonor to reject such a dress as the one picked for you." Ugh. I wish I can go home. A sudden sinking feeling was in my chest and I quickly shook it off. Then, a sudden curiosity was in me.

"Who picked my dress for me?" I asked curiously. The elf seemed to smile fondly at the thought of who picked out my dress.

"My Lady Arwen, she is our Evenstar." Ah. I nodded my head in some form of understanding and she moved to exit the room. "I will come back after you are done and lead you to the dining room where you will dine with Lord Elrond and the royal family." She was out of the room before I knew it. How will she know when I'm done? I shook my head and began taking off the nightgown I had on, which by the way, I didn't put on myself. I had no idea who put it on me and to be honest, I don't care. The big question was: where are my Earth clothes?

As I got into the tub I sighed in content. My muscles became relaxed and I didn't feel as tense as I was when I first woke up. This was worse than Hell Week for basketball and cross country combined back at home.. I shook my head.

"NOPE, I'm not thinking about home. I am not thinking about home." I said aloud. I began to repeat it in my head like a mantra. Instead, I started to think about what will happen. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have been here. Maybe I missed the door for Heaven and ended here? Nope. There's got to be a reason why I was here and I bet Elrond knew. I got up and out from the tub, rushing to put on my dress… Ew. Until I saw the lace on the back to tie it up… What the heck? I stared at it in confusion. That's when I heard the knock on the door.

"My Lady? Are you ready?" Oh thank goodness, it was the maid from earlier. I should try and get her name.

"Come in! I need help tying the back of this stupid dress." I yell through the thick doors. The doors push open and I get a close look at her. She had a pale complexion, but not the sick kind of pale, but I'm-glowing-from-the-inside-like-an-angel look. She also had big brown eyes filled with confusion with it. No doubt from my language. She had long silver hair down to her waist. I sigh inwardly. So perfect. I clear my throat in hopes of editing my sentence.

"I need some help tying the back of this _ridiculous _dress, if you don't mind." I say dryly. I give her a hasty smile. She nods and moves to tie the lace together. "What's your name?" I ask.

She hesitantly answers, "Bellethiel." I think about her name for a sec before I respond.

"Strong one. A beautiful name. Mine is Jasmine." I say. I should probably use my Elvish name but I have no idea what it means. I just put my name in one of those translation things online.

"Jasmine," Bellethiel repeated. I cringe. Was I supposed to keep it a secret I was not from this world? Oh well. "It is a strange name. What does it mean?"

"It's just the name of a flower." I reply back lamely. Bellethiel silently nods and drops her hands.

"I am done. It is time for your hair." I nod and silently sit on the stool? And look in the mirror. I slightly gasp. I looked like I was GLOWING. Like Bellethiel. My light brown hair was wavy and down to my waist, and my eyes were a light hazel. My face seemed to be skinnier and my ears, of course were pointed. That was going to be hard to get used to.

"Can you just braid it?" I ask pleadingly. She stops brushing my hair and just nods, quickly putting it in a braid.

"Come, I shall lead you to the dining halls." FINALLY. I can ask about where my belongings were. She lightly walks, her footsteps barely leaving a sound.

It felt like eternity before we stopped in front of a big door and Bellethiel turned to leave. I look back at the door and her retreating figure.

"Bellethiel!" I yell. She turns back at me. "Thank you!" I smile and she gives me a soft smile before turning back. I slowly turn back to the door in front of me and steel my nerves. I got this. Then slowly, I push the doors open.

When I opened the doors, I was greeted by soft music that was calming to the nerve. My gaze sweeps around the room before it lands on the table in front of me. I begin to walk toward it carefully; all eyes of the royal family were watching me. [A/N: Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir.]

I finally reach the table and I hastily take a seat. Okay Jasmine, I got to play it cool. I meet the gaze of the royal family and give a little bow. I clear my throat.

"Lord Elrond, I do hope we get to talk about my situation." I gave him a small smile before looking back at Arwen. "Lady Arwen, it is an honor to meet you." She gracefully smiles at me.

"As it is an honor to meet you, Lady Jasmine." Ew. I am no "Lady."

"Well, look at that, Elrohir. She chooses not to greet us personally but our sister and father." Elladan says quite loudly. I look at him to find him with an amused expression. I give him one of my own. Two can play at that game.

"Prince Elladan and Elrohir, what a delight to see you both again." I give them a comical pained smile. A moment passed before they both burst out laughing. I look to see Arwen with a smile on her lips and the corners of Elrond's mouth curled up.

"She must stay here, Ada! I fear to see her go without causing any mischief along with us." Elladan says. I smile brightly at them. I didn't expect to be accepted by them so fast. Elrond only nods.

"Regardless, she will stay before her wonder for Middle-Earth is awoken. She must be trained on how to fight and how to act as one of us." Oh damn. Elladan and Elrohir cheer. I let out a little laugh before I turn serious again.

"Shall I use my Elvish name?" I ask. Elrond looks at me with more curiosity.

"You know your Elvish name already?" Elrohir asks incredulously. I sheepishly nod.

"Lairelossë."I sounded out carefully. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, you are now Lairelossë, niece to me and cousins to Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan." Elrond says. I nod without really thinking… WAIT WHAT?! I look at him alarmed.

"With all due respect my Lord, should I be someone like a maid or something so not many people will know of me?" I ask. This time, Arwen responds.

"We cannot. Many people know of your strange arrival to our house. In fact, the royal family from Mirkwood will be joining us tomorrow. We will have a grand dinner tomorrow." I gulp.

"Do I have to dance?" Elladan and Elrohir snicker and I resist the urge to throw my fork at them. Elrond raises an eyebrow.

"Do you not know how to?" I snort. Of course I don't, it wasn't the 60's back home. I shake my head. "Then, I shall appoint someone to teach you." What?! I only had less than a day to learn. And I am SO not ready to meet the Mirkwood family… I get so uncomfortable mingling with new people. Then something dawns on me.

"Only on one condition." I say. Elrond looks at me. "The dinner should be masked. And it'll be fun for everyone to find out who is who." I explain. There was a moment of silence as I held my breath. Please say yes. Please. Please. Please. Elrond slowly nods and I exhale rather loudly.

"Very well. In the morn you will be awakened and you shall learn how to dance. Go on now and sleep well, Lairelossë, niece of mine." I get up and give a bow before running off.

I'm in so much shit.

_**To me, this was boring af and I can't just do a time skip so I'm going to make them meet and then do a time skip and start the real love.(; R&amp;R pls! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV

Jasmine (Lairelossë) was currently learning how to dance and staring at Elrohir's feet, concentrating on not stepping on his feet.

"Do not stare at my brother's feet and look directly at him." Elladan scolded her from the sidelines. Elrohir was given the assignment to teach their "cousin" but Elladan had nothing else better to do without his partner in crime. Jasmine looked at him for a second and glared at him.

"I'm trying not to step on his feet." Elladan gave her a "no really?" look and Elrohir stepped in before Jasmine could throw something at him.

"Just relax. Close your eyes and listen to the music." Elrohir said reassuringly. Secretly, Elrohir was impressed that she caught on so quickly. And secretly, Jasmine was uncomfortable as heck. She has never been so close to the opposite sex before, even when Jasmine had a boyfriend. Jasmine sighs and closes her eyes, trying to relax as they danced through the music. Slowly, she gets into the rhythm.

"If I didn't know she couldn't dance, I would have thought she's been dancing for centuries." Arwen whispers to Elladan. Arwen had come in with Aragorn a little while after Jasmine closed her eyes. Elladan nods his head, his eyes never leaving the dancing partners figures.

"I get a turn next!" Elladan yells out. They stop dancing and Jasmine opens her eyes, smiling before her gaze lands on the person next to Arwen. It was a man and no doubt he was Aragorn. Jasmine's eyes widen before bowing.

"I do not believe we have met but I am Lairelossë, niece to Lord Elrond and cousin to his children." Jasmine say's formally. The other man bows back and opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Elladan.

"Do not worry, this is Aragorn, heir of Isildur, he resides in one of our halls but is a ranger. His stay is only short. You may tell him your real name; he is of no danger to us." Jasmine looks at him with a blank look before nodding and bowing to Aragorn again.

"Forgive me. My real name is Jasmine and I am not truly from this world. I have heard many things about you in my world." Aragorn nods his head once.

"All good things I hope." Jasmine nods. Truthfully, Jasmine was surprised he didn't question where he came from. But Jasmine quickly casts aside that concern and turns back to her dancing partner. But Jasmine was surprised; it wasn't Elrohir anymore but Elladan. An amused look crossed her features before taking his hands. Yet again, the music began.

A few hours had passed and Jasmine's feet were hurting like crazy. She was in the middle of a dance with Elrohir before Arwen had interrupted them.

"King Thranduil and Prince Legolas have arrived. We must greet them then, I shall take Jasmine and prepare her. Please remember to call her Lairelossë." Never before has Jasmine been so relieved and scared at the same time. She wasn't ready to meet the royal family. Jasmine knew the movies and books had described them but she was afraid that their beauty was brighter than what she's seen and read. She was still star-struck from meeting Arwen.

"Must I meet them? I'm learning how to dance for these people. Surely, they can wait until later on?" Jasmine asks. Arwen looks at her speculatively.

"Very well, I shall meet you in your chambers." Jasmine lets out a little sigh of relief and nods before running off to her chambers.

"She is scared. Why?" Aragorn wonders aloud. The three royal children look at him apologetically.

"She is naught but a child. She will tell you her story soon enough. Ada has told me she is destined to fight amongst the Men." Arwen says. They all pondered what Elrond meant before Arwen spoke, "Come, let us greet the Mirkwood elves." Arwen motions to them to follow her.

**Jasmine's room.. chambers.. same thing.**

Jasmine was anxiously waiting for Arwen and was pacing up and down the room. She had already taken a bath and put on yet ANOTHER stuffy dress. Jasmine was told Arwen would be doing her hair and give her some things.

Arwen had silently walked in and was silently watching Jasmine walk up and down.

"You are scared." Jasmine lets out a little shriek and looks over to where Arwen stood.

"Mother of God! You scared me." Jasmine's hand was over her heart as if to stop it from beating so loudly. Arwen bows in apology.

"Forgive me I thought you heard me walk in." Arwen didn't even bother questioning who this "God" was. Jasmine gives her a small smile and sits down on a chair in front of a mirror. A moment of silence passed before Jasmine broke it.

"I'm scared. I have heard many things of the Mirkwood elves. I'm afraid I will do something.. other worldly and mess up." Jasmine explains. Arwen tilts her head and moves forward to brush Jasmine's hair.

"Do not be afraid. The family may be hostile at first but that is their nature. They will do no harm to you." Arwen says reassuringly and Jasmine slowly nods and relaxes her tense shoulders. Arwen, then, put down the brush and moved to a package that she had brought.

"I have brought your clothes that you came to us in." Jasmine's eyes flew up and stood up quickly to take the clothes. Jasmine then searched the pocket before she let out a little "Aha!" and took out a necklace. Arwen looked at it questioningly as Jasmine put somewhere in the pockets of the dress she wore.

"It's a necklace given to me by my mother. That is the only thing that keeps me attached to the other world." Jasmine says, catching Arwen's questioning gaze. Arwen nods and unfolds the next package that she held. Jasmine looks at the object she was holding and takes a step back. In the package, was a thin silver circlet with a jewel in the middle. Jasmine takes another step back as Arwen moves to put it on her head.

"I can't. This is too much." Arwen shook her head.

"You must. You are of royal family." Arwen said sternly. Jasmine visibly pales and slowly moves toward to Arwen. Arwen puts the circlet on her head and steps back, smiling in pride. Arwen gives a little bow with her head, "You are now one of us." Jasmine moves toward to the mirror and gasps. Jasmine was no longer the girl she thought she was. Jasmine had a pale complexion, no longer tan, and her cheekbones were higher without an ounce of excess fat. The circlet on her head made her look regal and elegant. Calm and serene. Not scared and panicked.

She didn't know who she was and that gave her a sinking feeling in her heart. However, she decided not to show it. She turned and gave Arwen a smile. Arwen handed her something else. It was her mask and it was the most beautiful mask she has ever seen.

It was blue encrusted glittering with jewels; it was simple yet artfully made to look absolutely perfect. It also matched her dress. Jasmine put it on and looked over at Arwen who stood smiling before hooking her arms with Jasmine as they started to walk to the dining hall.

"It is time, hethres." Jasmine exhales and steels her shoulders.

"Let's do this."

_**I WANTED TO PUT LEGOLAS AND THRANDUIL IN THIS BUT THIS IS PRETTY LONG AND IDK HOW LONG YOU GUYS WILL READ UP TO. BC I PERSONALLY THINK ITS BORING AND WONT BE EXCITING TILL LEGOLAS COMES IN. grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 and LegGree thank you so much! I'm very fortunate to have you reviewing. ((: I've seen stories with no reviews and with pretty good plots but the authors stop bc they have no motivation. Muchas gracias! You guys are the reason why I update. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine POV

To be honest, once Arwen pushed opened the doors, I was ready to run for my life the other direction. Sadly, Arwen had an iron-like grip on me. So, once we stepped in, it was like everything stopped. The music stopped, the chatter stopped and suddenly everyone was staring at us.

"Arwen, why are they looking at you?" I asked nervously. It was such a Gabriella moment (High School Musical) but I just couldn't help but asking. Arwen smiled softly.

"No, hethres, they're looking at you." I gulped.

"Oh."

Then, Elladan and Elrohir came into view; they were walking in front of us and held out their arms for both of us. Even with their masks on, I can still tell who they were. I took Elladan's as Arwen took Elrohir's.

"You look lovely, cousin of mine." Elladan says. I can hear the amusement in his tone and I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You are amused. How rude." Elladan started laughing at me and slowly a smile came across my face.

"I find this hardly rude. I was just complimenting you, Lairelossë." Elladan guided me to a chair and pulled it out for me. I nodded my head in thanks and realized while we were talking, two other people were already in their seats.

"Lairelossë, niece of Lord Elrond, how nice it is to meet you." An icy voice said. I inwardly shivered; it was so empty of emotion. I already knew who this was, King Thranduil. "However, I do not recall Lord Elrond having any other family relation of some sort."

I met his gaze head on and saw his icy blue eyes through his mask, "King Thranduil, it is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed my head a little and ignored his last comment. He stared at me for quite a while, no doubt observing me.

"Lairelossë, you look like a shining star." Elrond says at last and I look at him. Is that the best you can do? Like really, sheesh. I give him a strained smile.

"Uncle Elrond, I would not look like this if it weren't for Arwen." I look over to my "cousins" seats to find them empty. Some cousins they were, dancing and forgetting I might be dead by the night. King Thranduil stood up and smoothed his robes and held out his hand to me.

"Walk with me." He said it more as a demand and it took everything in me to tell him to shut up. I looked over at Elrond's direction and he gave a small nod. I get up and take his hand. As soon as we were up, he lets go of my hand and leads me to a secluded balcony. Shit. Why teach me how to dance when they should have taught me how to stall?

Thranduil stood over the balcony with his hands behind his back and I stood behind him, ready to run. But before I could, he spoke.

"Shall we speak in honesty?" In fact, we can't.

"Should we? I do not want my tongue to be cut off." I say carefully. He laughs.

"I do not like word play. Lady Lairelossë." Right. Okay then.

"Then we shall drop all the formalities. What do you want?" I wince at the rudeness of my tone.

"Where do you come from?" I raise an eyebrow and shook my head.

"We can fool the eyes of the common folk, yet we cannot fool the eyes of a King. I am not from this world, I come from a different place, washed ashore nearly half dead when Elladan and Elrohir found me." King Thranduil looks at me with an icy glare.

"Do not play games with me Lady Lairelossë."

"You ask for the truth and I gave it you, King Thranduil." It was my turn to give him a glare. So much for honesty. He observed me some more before nodding.

"Very well, Lady Lairelossë-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Jasmine. My real name is Jasmine." He looks at me for a moment before talking again.

"I was going to say, you are welcomed in my forest, we would have much to discuss." Oh hell no. I ain't going over there.

"We speak in honesty and I shall, I do not think I will visit your forest unless something mad drives me there." I say very passionately. Once again, he laughs.

"Your honesty is very shocking. I do not know if I find it rude or refreshing." I give him a hasty smile.

"Take it as refreshing." His head tilts to the side. I wonder if his crown ever fell off like that.

"Never before has someone talked to me like that." I give him a look.

"Not even your son?" He stays quiet for a moment before speaking.

"My son has respect for me as I do to him. He has his opinions and speaks very passionately about it but he knows his boundaries. Unlike you. However, you two would get along quite well." I snort.

"I have no interest in meeting this son of yours." I really don't because what if I really do get along? That can't happen.

"No? Well, do think about my offer. I'm going back inside to enjoy the festivities." He turns back and walks back into the festive hall. I sigh and look into the dark. Elrond is going to kill me for telling Thranduil.

"Never before have had I heard someone talk to my father as you did." A soft but melodic voice says behind me. I flinch a little and resist the urge to scream before turning to meet his eyes. I think I would have fainted had I not prepared myself. His eyes were so much like Thranduil's but it seemed younger, full of life and brighter. I probably stared at him longer than usual but I couldn't help it… until I remembered my conversation with Thranduil.

"Were you listening to our conversation the whole time?" I asked sharply. He nods and bows his head apologetically.

"I was here before my father and you came in." That sly king.. I raised an eyebrow and set my jaw.

"Your father is very sly."

"His intentions were good." I glared at him. "You were unknown to us until four days ago; he had reason for a witness to watch his back just in case." There was an awkward silence. I didn't want to speak to him but I couldn't just walk out. So instead, I turned back and continued to look out into the dark. Then I heard him step forward.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks hesitantly. I look behind my shoulder and I give him a surprised look. His hand was out.

"You ask me to dance even when you are not fond of it."

"It is not proper to leave a Lady alone. Especially when the dinner is for her." His bright blue eyes were piercing my hazel ones. I sigh and I take his hand.

"Do not whine when I step on your toes."

_**NEXT CHAPTER IS A CHAPTER WITH LEGOLAS. YASSSSSSSSSS. R&amp;R! thanks to the two who reviewed! (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine POV

My heart was pumping loudly and I'm pretty sure Legolas can hear it. Once I put my hand it his, it was like some sort of electricity coursed through me. It wasn't exactly a good feeling but not a bad one either. His hand fit perfectly in mine. I don't really know what to make of it.

We were now on the dance floor, his hand on my waist and I kept quiet, recalling the conversation with Thranduil. Then, I remember I had told him that I had no interest in meeting Legolas. I feel my face go hot and try playing it cool by looking up at Legolas who was looking at anywhere but me. Interesting.

"You heard me say I had no interest in meeting you. Yet, you came out of the shadows once your father left. Why?" I ask. He looks down at me and I'm suddenly aware that we were really close. It took everything in me not to back away. Especially since back at home everyone had "personal space." Huh. Trippy.

"I was intrigued. You are different from the other elleths here and I suppose it's because you come from a different world." I raise an eyebrow.

"I manage to convince you that I am from a different place yet your father doesn't seem to be convinced. Care to tell me why you believe me?" I couldn't help it, I was a curious one. We were having eye contact and yet again, I wanted to shy away. But he held me firmly.

"My father is convinced and so I will be. He is just suspicious and cautious of you." I give him a look.

"You didn't answer my question, Prince." His bright blue eyes flash and I swear it was an amused look.

"You are different, you want to shy away yet you stand your ground. You seemed completely fascinated with Rivendell and you try to speak our way but your words blend within each other." He gave me a small smile, "Shall I go on?"

And here I thought I was doing well. But hey I mean, he's only scratching the surface of who I am.

"In all honesty? No." Then I realized we had stopped dancing.

"You are a strange one." He says, looking at me, curiously. I give him a strained smile.

"Strange is good." His head tilts a little.

"How so?" Man, this dude. I can ramble on and on about being different and strange.

"It means I'm not the same as others, I stand out and I make people remember me. I don't want to be another elleth that people just happen to meet. I want to be me and only me. Not some random person." I explain.

He slowly nods and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles softly before letting go.

"Until the next we meet. Lady Lairelossë." And then before I knew it he was gone. I stare at the spot he disappeared from until I hear a voice behind me. However, I do not want there to be a next time. Not when I get these weird feelings with him around.

"Never before have I seen Legolas dance." Aragorn said. I look at him and see that Aragorn was wearing a plain black mask.

"No? Well he was a very good dancer." I say distractedly. I was still shocked about the whole hand-taking.

"I suppose he was." Aragorn says with an amused tone. I look up at him with a questioning stare.

"Are you trying to imply something?" Aragorn shakes his head.

"No, mellon, just that you would be the only elleth that I've seen him dancing with." I stare at him before looking back at the crowd, trying to find him.

"How strange." I say softly. Beside me, I can see Aragorn shaking his head, obviously deep in thought. I turn to him and catch his attention, "However, one dance is already taxing enough and I feel the need for some rest. Will you tell Elrond that I retired early and that we will talk tomorrow?" Aragorn looks at me for a second before nodding and I smile warmly at him, "Thank you."

And swiftly, I was on my way, pushing through the doors and into the cool night. Once I was out, I ripped the mask off my face and hiked up my dress. I started to run in the hallways, to I don't know where. Anywhere.

Third POV

As Jasmine ran, she came across a secluded place. It was bright with the many magical things around her, lighting up. It was fascinating as Jasmine stopped and stood to look. Then, she began to lay on the ground, not even caring if she dirtied her dress and closed her eyes. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She was scared. She proposed the masquerade dinner just so the King and Prince wouldn't recognize her the next day. But what if they knew.

Jasmine shook her head. No. She was certain that they didn't see her. However, a sinking feeling formed in her chest and she wondered why. She knew the feeling: it was disappointment. But from what? She didn't know and that bothered her.

Did she want to be recognized? Did she want Legolas to see how she looked like? She just didn't know. And so with that, she fell asleep.

_**THERES GONNA BE A TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER YAS AND THEN MY PLOT WILL BEGIN. MWHAHHAHAHAHAH alright guys, R&amp;R! minnie1234567890 you're awesome! Thanks for reviewing multiple times. It means a lot to me. the rest of my readers. Thanks for reading. I hope you review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_It was finally happening.. Fate was sent into motion._

50 YEARS LATER…

Jasmine POV

I nervously looked out at the window as I sat on a chair in my room. It was finally happening… Fate was sent into motion. Aragorn went out a week ago for the Hobbits and we should be expecting them soon. Arwen had gone out to look search for two days ago for him. And… Elves, dwarves, and Men would be coming for the council meeting. I think that was how it went. As a human, I had bad memory and I still do. The details were foggy of what will happen but if that was what the Valar wanted, then it will be.

In between my 50 years since I arrived in Rivendell, I learned how to fight like no other and ride a horse amongst other things. Glorfindel was my teacher but occasionally Elladan or Elrohir would come and spar with me. But, I was ready; I knew the reason why I was here. At least I think I know why.

I heard someone open my door and I looked over. It was Bellethiel. I gave her a warm smile.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect you so soon." I ask. She bows and moves over to my dresser.

"I must get you a dress, a group of our guests have arrived early and since the Lady Arwen won't be here to greet them, you will. You have 10 minutes." I groan. "It is only proper a Lady of the house greets our guests." Bellethiel scolds lightly.

Bellethiel pulls out a royal blue dress and she holds it out for me waiting for me to take it. I pursed my lips and looked at in dread. She shakes it in front of my face.

"Lairelossë (Jasmine), you must. The duty of a lady.." Bellethiel says impatiently. I sigh in exasperation and take it.

"Yes! Yes! I know! The duty of a lady is to greet her guests, dine them and blah blah blah." I say back to her. I quickly take off the clothes I wore and put it on, not even bothering to fix my hair before I walk toward to the door.

"Lairelossë! Come, I must fix your hair. Quickly!" I turn at look at Bellethiel and sigh. I walk back to her and plop down onto the chair. I grumble under my breath as she begun to quickly braid my hair.

"Stupid rules of a lady.."

"What was that?" Bellethiel asks.

"Nothing." I say quickly.

"There!" Bellethiel exclaims and she lets go of my hair, looking at it in accomplishment. Somehow, she managed to put my crown- that I barely wore- on my head without it looking weird. "Now, come! I will escort you to the gates. You will barely make it before they arrive." With that, she took hold of my arm and we walked quickly throughout the many many halls we had.

Once we reached the gates, I huffed in annoyance, "Honestly, Bellethiel! Who are we greeting anyways..?" I trailed off as I noticed she was no longer with me. She disappeared with the wind. I let a small smile find its way on my face. "Sneaky cat.." I stare a little longer at the hallways before hearing horses and I turn, putting a calm, serene look on my face like Arwen taught me.

When they were in view, I paled and tried to quickly shake it off. _He's going to know how I look like now. _Damn. I quietly cleared my throat and waited until they got off their horses.

"Welcome, Mirkwood elves, to the House of Elrond, the Last Homely House. I am Lady Lairelossë, niece to Lord Elrond." I put one hand on my stomach and give a little curtsy before meeting the eyes of The Prince of Mirkwood. I give him a wry smile, "It has been many years since our last meeting, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil." He gives me a little nod, still not taking his eyes off of me. I look over nervously at the other two elves.

"And whom may you two be?" I ask nicely. They both give me nods before the elleth with red, fiery hair talks first.

"I am Tauriel, the Captain of the Guard. Beside me is Firverior. " I paled even more and looked at her in shock, giving her a tiny nod of the head before looking over at the other one and copied the same motion.

"Well," I say hastily, "Come, Lord Elrond will be expecting you." I paused, "Unless you would like to rest, I can show you your rooms." Tauriel shook her head and took a step forward.

"No, we will kindly decline your offer. We have much to speak to Lord Elrond." She said firmly. Alright then.

"Tauriel, you tell Lord Elrond what we know. I, however, am tired. And would appreciate if Lady Lairelossë showed me where our rooms were." A melodic voice says beside me, Legolas.

Dammit.

Tauriels eyebrows knit in confusion and she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by the motion of his hand. I nod very slowly.

"Very well," I motion to two guards and they step forward, "This is Faewel and Adlanniel. They will show you the way." Hesitantly, I took a step back and bowed once again, "May you find some rest afterwards."

I watched as they left and I turned to Legolas. "This way, Prince Legolas." I began to walk in the hallways, looking straight forward. We took a bunch of turns until he finally spoke, breaking the tense air.

"I did not see you the next day of our stay." He said matter-of-factly. I give him a surprised look.

"Would you not rather have spent time with my cousins and Aragorn?"

"I can only be mischievous for so long." I let out a little laugh and look over to him to see the corners of his mouth raised up as he looked at me.

"It is the fun that makes up for the trouble afterwards." I reply back. He looks at me curiously.

"You have partaken in their schemes then?" I nod my head. We were now in his hall and stood in front of his door.

"I cannot lie; I have been in many of their schemes. And not once have I regretted it." I smile at the memories and shake it off after a moment. I give him a little bow, "I hope you rest well, Prince Legolas." I turn to go to my room to wait for Aragorn and Arwen.

"Wait." I pause and slowly turn back as if I was a deer caught in headlights.

"Yes?" I ask hesitantly. Nothing good happens when they tell you to wait.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" He asks. I look at him in shock. His pale blue eyes searching mine and I opened my mouth to speak but closed it once I heard the bells. Arwen was back.

"The bells…" I whisper, "Come!" I grab his hand and start running to the healing rooms. "Bellethiel!" I yell, as I run. She appears again in the hall.

"Lady Lairelossë! A lady mustn't run in the halls!" She gasps, "Prince Legolas! I am so-"

"Bellethiel! Find my uncle and tell him to meet me in the healing rooms. Quickly!" I yell, annoyed that she was going to apologize on my behalf. She opens her mouth before closing it and with a swish of green, she disappeared.

I barge in the healing rooms and see Arwen.

"Lairelossë, help him!" Arwen says, tears in her eyes. She looks to the side to me and her eyes widen in surprise, "Prince Legolas." I look at him and take a double take. I forgot I took his hand. I immediately let go and rush to Frodo and got to work.

Third POV

Even in tears after Jasmine let go of Legolas's hand, Arwen saw as a Lady she should take him out of the healing rooms. She was wrong. Legolas stayed put as he watched Jasmine.

Jasmine leaned down to Frodo's figure, "_Listen to my voice, and come back to the light_." She said in Elvish. Her tone was sharp. Legolas took a step forward before he was stopped by Arwen.

"She understands our language.." He said breathlessly.

"She does." Arwen says. They both watched as she moved around, gathering herbs and speaking in Elvish at the same time. It was deathly silent, with the exception of Jasmine. Then, Elrond walks in quickly, his expression surprised that Legolas was there before walking to Jasmine and Frodo. Jasmine barely looks up and keeps talking.

"_Come back to the light, Frodo." _

Elrond puts a hand on her shoulder and she nods weakly before stopping all together. She looks at Frodo's figure warily before walking over to Arwen and Legolas and frowns at the scratch on Arwen's face. Jasmine didn't remember that. Jasmine puts a hand on her face and speaks a few Elvish words.

When Jasmine removed her hand, the scratch was no longer there. She stood, taking a few staggering steps back. Legoslas reaches out to steady her, his hand on her waist once again. Jasmine grips his bicep and she looks at Arwen. "You must make sure the other Hobbits are safe." Arwen nods, her eyes on Legolas's hand on Jasmine's waist. She looked away.

"Get some rest; you are in need of it." Arwen said before bowing to Legolas and walking out.

They follow after her and stand in a hallway, staring out to the garden. "She worries too much about me.." Jasmine murmured, waving her hand in dismissal of her words. Legolas's grip on her tightened.

"Her words are true. You need rest." He argues. Jasmine's eyes were half-closed and she leaned back on Legolas's chest.

"Perhaps.." She mumbled. She weakly pushed against and walked a few steps by herself before falling only to be caught by Legolas. She looks up at him and puts a cold hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly, she was already half asleep. Legolas took in a sharp breath.

He didn't know what she was doing to him. He cared so much for her in such short time, it was confusing.

"Hannon le, Legolas." She said softly and quietly before dropping her hand and falling asleep a few second later. Legolas carefully picks her legs up and carries her. She didn't weigh anything to him, she was so light; it was frightening. He came across Glorfindel and he looked at Jasmine's sleeping figure in alarm.

"She is asleep. Where is her room?" Glorfindel quickly guides him to her room and opens the door. Legolas lightly sets her down on the bed and kisses her forehead- almost out of instinct- and walks back to the door. It didn't go unnoticed by Glorfindel and he raises his eyebrow before quietly shutting Jasmine's door.

Glorfindel would have to talk to the many protectors of Jasmine about this.


	7. Chapter 7

_She was in the middle of a battle, fighting her way to Aragorn. It was too late. He fell. A cry fell from her lips and the scene changed, she was no longer in battle. She was in a dark void and in front of her, was the Eye. _

"_Come to the dark.." It hissed, like a poisonous snake. She could feel it corrupting her mind and she screamed, kneeling as she clutched her head. "Poor child, all alone. Come to the dark. The dark dwells in your heart. Comee." It taunted her. She closed her eyes shut and started crying, it hurt so much. _

"_Stop!" She yelled weakly. It laughed evilly. Then, her pain started to go away. The Eye let out its own scream of pain. She opened her eyes just right when there was a blinding light and heard an urgent voice._

"_Wake up!"_

Third POV

Jasmine sprung up, letting a little scream escape her lips. She looked around frantically, her sheets tangled with her legs, her hair a mess, her face pale with shock. Jasmine has never experienced something like that.

Her door opened with a bang and she flinched. Both Elrond and Arwen were in the doorway, looking at her.

Arwen quickly walked to Jasmine and wrapped her in a big hug. Arwen was shocked, never before has she seen Jasmine so distressed. She was usually laid-back and carried an air that said "I-don't-care". Many people judged her for that. But Arwen knew better, Jasmine didn't like anyone seeing her worries.

"What has happened, child?" Elrond asks softly, he moved to sit at the foot of her bed. Jasmine looked forward blankly.

"I- It was in my mind." Jasmine whispers hoarsely. Elrond straightens and gets up, looking her straight in the eyes. Jasmine's usual bright hazel eyes were replaced with dull hazel ones and she looked at him. "It said there was dark in my heart. It… It told me to come to the darkness. Th- Then I felt it corrupting my mind." Jasmine says, whimpering and she buries her head in Arwen's shoulder. It felt like a stone was on her heart.

Arwen strokes her head in a motherly gesture, "Do not worry. You are much loved; there is no dark in your heart." A sob escapes Jasmine's lips.

"But there is. I feel it." Jasmines voice was muffled to her own ears but they heard her clear as day.

"No, there is not." Elrond says sternly. He takes Jasmines shoulders and makes her face him. Her tears like crystals upon her face. "It is nothing but your imagination, child." Jasmine lets out a laugh through her tears and she gives him a watery smile.

"_You are not alone, hína_." A voice says in her head. It was Galadriel. Then, it felt as if the stone was lifted, no longer weighing her. Jasmine lets a sigh of relief out and she slowly nods. Jasmine perks up.

"Have the Hobbits arrived?" Elrond raises an eyebrow and nods very slightly. "Then, I shall greet them. After all it is my duty as a Lady." Jasmine says, wiping her tears and walking quickly to the dresser. Arwen lets out a sound of protest but was stopped by Elrond.

"That is good; you need to be outside more." Elrond continues, "You should know, the meeting is this afternoon." Jasmine stops rummaging through her things and slowly turns to them.

"Then you must know I have to go if there is a Fellowship to be formed." Jasmine says, smiling sadly at them. But she knew there will be a Fellowship as much as she hated it. Jasmine hated knowing.

"I will have a spot for you, then. You do not have to attend if you do not feel good." Elrond says. He got off the bed and began walking to the door, "I must talk to Gandalf about this. I will see you at dinner if not at the meeting." Then, he left.

Arwen stood behind, watching as Jasmine pulled the dress up quickly. Jasmine slid a look at her.

"Do not worry about me, Arwen. I am fine now. For the Lady of the Light has soothed my heart. Go and be with your loved one." Arwen's pale cheeks turn red and she stands up.

"I do not want to leave you alone. You should not even be going out." Arwen says worriedly. Jasmine waves her hand.

"Go. I have the Hobbits." Jasmine smiles cheekily at her and Arwen smiles, gives her a hug, which Jasmine returns gratefully and moved to leave.

Jasmine sighs as she left and looked in the mirror. She attempted to comb her hair unsuccessfully and resorted to braiding her hair. And for the heck of it, put on her circlet and left, excited to meet the hobbits.

Jasmine POV

It wasn't that hard to find the Hobbits actually. They were in the gardens, examining the plants we had. I had walked into their conversation.

"Do you think these are mushrooms?" One hobbit asked and the other one pushed him to get a good look. I smiled.

"No, they are not, young Hobbits. But I will gladly tell the cook to prepare some mushrooms if you would like." I say, startling them. One smiled brightly at me.

"I would very much like so." The other one smacked his head and looked at me apologetically.

"I am Meridadoc Brandybuck but you can call me Merry." He said, introducing himself. He gave a little bow. The other one huffed beside him.

"I am Peregrin Took, but just call me Pippin." He grinned.

I bow to them and introduce myself, "I am Lady Lairelossë, niece of Lord Elrond. But you may call me Jasmine when we are alone." Pippin looks at me curiously.

"Jasmine?" I smile at him again, amused at his curiosity. I nod.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Master Hobbit." I tell him. Beside Pippin, Merry tilts his head.

"Cat?" I wince inwardly. Oops.

"Never mind," I hesitate, "It is a story for a different day. I have heard you two are quite the troublemakers." They look at me guiltily and I continue, "Perhaps you can tell me some of your adventures?" I ask, grinning at them. They brighten and we all move to sit on a bench.

They began telling me their stories of the fireworks back at Bilbo's party-which I knew about- and told me of the time they took old Bilbo's silverware before stopping.

"We must snea- err, go in the kitchens. We shall speak tomorrow!" Pippin says. I nod and stood up, brushing off the invisible dust on my dress.

"Very well, I must be going as well. I have a meeting to attend to. Good afternoon, Master Merry and Pippin." I bow to them and swiftly walk away. I was conflicted. Should I go to the meeting or should I climb a tree and think?

Legolas would be at the meeting… I quickly shook my head. I vaguely remember yesterday as I healed Arwens cheek and going out with Legolas holding my waist. Then, a pair of lips on my forehead as they put me on my bed. But then again, those lips could have been Arwen or something.

Oh man what if I did or said something Earthly? I groan and rub my face. This was bad.

"What ails you, Lady Lairelossë?" A voice says behind me. I jump and turn around. I smile and go over to give him a hug.

"Gandalf! Should you not be at the meeting, my dear friend?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"And if my memory serves me right, you should be as well." I give him an apologetic look.

"I was conflicted if I should go or not." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, then we shall go together if that comforts you. You would not give your future companions a good impression." I groan loudly.

"If you were not my friend, Gandalf, I would not have gone regardless of what my future companions would have thought, but since you want me to, I shall." I grin up at him.

I walk beside him and we talk of our plans about our plan to Mordor and I inwardly grimace. I knew we were going to Moria where Gandalf will fall but come back. Maybe I should tell him? I shake my head, I'll tell him once we are on the quest.

When we arrived, I parted and walked over to a young hobbit and an old one who was Bilbo. We became good friends once he arrived.

"Ah, Lairelossë! Come, come! Meet my heir, Frodo." As I reached them, I bowed deeply to Frodo.

"Master Frodo, a pleasure to meet you. I am Lady Lairelossë." He looks at me with his deep dark brown eyes.

"Elrond told me you had saved my life." Frodo says, quietly. I nod.

"I only helped, Elrond did the healing. I only held off until Elrond came." I tell him honestly.

"Thank you." I smile at him before looking over at the meeting area where it was filling up.

"It is time, Master Frodo." I motion him to follow me and I take a seat beside him, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. He looks at me with grateful eyes. My heart squeezed. He will have a lot ahead of him.

A flash of blonde was in the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but turning in that direction. It was Legolas..

He suddenly turned my way as if he felt someone staring at him and his eyes met mine. His eyes held surprise and curiosity. We had a staring contest before it was broken by a hand on his shoulder. It was Tauriel. I looked away painfully. I never knew the end of Tauriel's love story. Did she end up with Legolas instead? Maybe the answer was in front of me but I just refused to see it. Wait, why do I care? I shake my head, no crushing on anyone from the Fellowship. Nope. I refocused my attention on Elrond

He began to talk about the history of the Ring to everyone. And since I knew, I sort of zoned out. I couldn't help but thinking about the Eye in my dreams.. I shuddered, creepy af.

I was brought out by shouting voices and I looked at everyone and sighed before looking at Frodo who was quiet before whispering something.

"I will take it." He said more to himself than us. No one heard him but Gandalf and me. Gandalf closed his eyes in dread. "I will take it!" Frodo shouted, louder and everyone stopped yelling. He looked everyone in the eyes, "Though I do not know the way."

I began to hum and I closed my eyes, not wanting to hear them volunteer themselves. Just like a tribute. Oh man, the Hunger Games vibe. I switched the tune to The Hanging Tree.

"Nine there are but one shall join." I hear Elrond vaguely saying. That's my cue. I open my eyes and stand, walking over to the Fellowship. I was aware that every eye was on me.

"Jas- Lady Lairelossë!" Pippin yelled. I give him a small smile.

"You have my skills and healing, Master Frodo." I kneel before him. He looks at me gratefully.

"Thank you." I smile warmly at him this time, hoping it would comfort him.

"So be it, the ten will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond says behind me. Boromir opens his mouth but I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"I may be a Lady of this house, man from the South, but I have skills that many do not. You should not be so quick to judge someone because of their gender or appearance." I say calmly. I owned him. From the corner of my eye, I see Legolas smile a bit. Boromir closes his mouth and glares at me. I smile sweetly at him.

"Great! So where are we going?" Pippin asks. I look at him and ruffle his hair.

"Where others dare not to."

_**Yass guys, I finally got constructive criticism! Thankss! R&amp;R! Sorry for the grammatical errors and whatnot- I usually go onto a different story of mine, and try to update that one too. I'll prbly correct them once the story is done or something LOL I barely have time to update much less check it. Bear with me. R&amp;R! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Third POV

In the dim light, they all stood just barely inside the gates as they said good bye to their loved ones and travelers. Arwen and Aragorn were talking and Jasmine's heart sank at the words she knew Aragorn was going to tell Arwen. Elrond came up beside her and Jasmine barely moved her head, watching Bilbo and Frodo.

"_You mean well for her." _She says softly. He sighs.

"_I wish she saw it the same way." _She gives him a small smile.

"_She knows you mean well, uncle. So does Aragorn. If they love each other, the memories will keep them together and if they meet again, the stars and sun will shine bright upon their love." _She responds.

"_You speak as if you are centuries old."_ Jasmine smiles and puts a hand on Elrond's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "_I will miss you, hína. May you return safely to us."_ Jasmine drops her hand and runs it through her hair, a habit that Elrond never understood.

"_I suppose, watch over Arwen. She will fade if she does not have hope." _Jasmine advises Elrond before moving toward a now lonely Arwen. Jasmine walks loudly as she approaches and Arwen turns her teary eyes on her. "_I will keep him safe." _Arwen gives her a sad smile and throws her arms around Jasmine.

"_He has told me to sail with our kin." _Jasmine rubs her back soothingly.

"_I cannot advise you what to do but let me tell you this, dear friend. Love is the strongest thing that will keep us alive.. Aragorn may ride and never come back but he will ALWAYS be in your memories and heart. There will be pain but that is the consequence of love. 'Tis love a fragile and beautiful thing. But if he makes you happy, so be it." _ Jasmine says solemnly.

"_You know too much about love yet you have not experienced it." _Arwen says, pulling back and looking Jasmine in the eyes. Jasmine smiles wryly.

"_I have not experienced the sweet love you have. I have experienced bitter love.. Perhaps that is why I am like this." _Arwen brought Jasmine into another fierce hug and when they pull back Jasmine puts something in her hand and smiles. "_I have noticed your Evenstar is missing." _Arwen blushes and Jasmine continues, "_In place, I will give you my necklace until I come back." _

Arwen looks in her hand and looks at the shining circular necklace that Jasmine was wearing when she first arrived. If Arwen remembered right, Jasmine's mother gave it to her. Arwen's eyes widen, _"I will hold it for you until our next meeting." _Then, together they walked back to the Fellowship that was waiting for her.

"It is time." Gandalf says gravelly.

Jasmine gets up on her horse and for the last time, gave Elrond and Arwen a re-assuring smile.

"_May you be safe, hína." _

The next time any of the Fellowship members spoke was when they were resting on a hill with rocks. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to fight, Frodo and Aragorn were watching while Sam was making the food, Legolas was on the lookout, Jasmine was humming under a bush because she knew of what was going to happen and Gimli was talking to Gandalf of going to Moria.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn said.

"Looking good, Mr. Took." Jasmine says from under her bush.

"Thanks!" Pippin said pride-fully. Then from the side, Gimli was arguing with Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we're taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli exclaimed. Jasmine snorted and although none commented on it, a certain elf had turned his head only a little at her direction.

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said seriously.

_And yet we will still go. _Jasmine thought sadly of their future. Then Jasmine heard shouts.

"For the Shire!" Pippin and Merry yelled. Jasmine smiled fondly at them and popped out from the bush to watch the scuffle. Aragorn stood up and tried helping Boromir only to be pulled down too. Jasmine laughed and could vaguely hear Sam asking something.

"What is that?" Gimli looked at it with dismissal.

"It's just a whiff of a cloud." They all stood and watched it.

"It is going fast and against the wind." Boromir states. Legolas's eyes widens and yells to the others,

"Crebain from Dunland! Hide!"

And as he did so, Jasmine mouthed it as if she knew what was going to happen. She then proceeded to go to her own bush calmly but was only stopped and pulled down into another bush. Jasmine being Jasmine, unsheathed her dagger and pressed it against the person the persons throat.

And for an awkward moment, she was staring into his icy blue eyes before withdrawing and looking at him apologetically. The whole thing was awkward and uncomfortable for Jasmine because she was on top of him, his arm around her waist just in case she rolled off and into the line of sight.

What was only seconds in reality felt like eternity for Jasmine and as soon as they were gone, Jasmine rolled off of him and out, releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must make for the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf said.

They all stiffly gathered their things and they made their way to the snowy mountain. And as they walked, Jasmine caught up with Legolas.

"Thank you, Prince Legolas." Jasmine said softly as they both walked ahead of the group. Legolas gave her a thin smile.

"Think nothing of it. In fact, it came to my notice that you were heading off to a different hideout. "

Jasmine reddens that she got caught. Her plan was to say thank you and sorry and not tell him she was going to go off into another bush so she wouldn't embarrass him. Jasmine nods quietly and behind her, she can hear Aragorn calling Frodo's name and she turned just in time to see Boromir with the Ring. The whole group stopped and watched. In a flash, Jasmine was there with her hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"Boromir," Jasmine said quietly, "Give Frodo back the ring."

Boromir stood in a trance before giving it back to Frodo, "I care not." He said and ruffles Frodo's hair and Jasmine released his shoulder. Boromir gave Jasmine a dirty look before pushing through her.

"Rude." Jasmine mumbles before walking again. Aragorn gives her a pat on the shoulder and once again, they were on their way.

Gandalf was in knee deep in the snow as they took a moment to rest but Legolas stood tall as he listened. He whipped his head back to Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas yells. Gandalf widens his head and Jasmine mutters curses.

"It's Saruman! Hold yourself against the walls!" Jasmine yells over the snow. Then a second later, they were all buried in snow. The first to surface was Legolas and he began pulling out Gandalf. Then slowly, everyone started to help each other out.

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir yells over the flurry snow. Jasmine and Aragorn exchange looks.

"No, that takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn says.

"If we cannot go over it then let us go under it! We must go to the Mines of Moria!" Gimli yells, insisting. They all look at Gandalf. Gandalf didn't know what to say, he knew very well that they could go no further.

"Perhaps the Ring bearer should decide." They all look toward Frodo who was shivering. Frodo was conflicted, he didn't know. For some reason, Gandalf was avoiding Moria with all costs but that seems like their only choice.

And after a second Frodo speaks, "We make for the mines." They all turn back and began walking back down.

Jasmine simply dreaded going to the mines. She knew what was down there and she knew she couldn't prevent the upcoming events. They were walking in the dark, and the mud never seemed to get off her boots. Up ahead, she could see Frodo slipping in the water only to be pulled up by Boromir. Then, Aragorn stopping Pippin and Merry from throwing stones in the water.

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli whispered breathlessly as the Fellowship came upon it. ""Dwarf-doors are not made to be seen when shut, they are invisible and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secret is forgotten." He announced.

"Why am I not surprised?' Legolas muttered under his breath which only Jasmine can hear. And before Jasmine could realize what she was going to do, she elbowed him in the gut. Legolas looked at her in surprise. Jasmine was usually hostile in front of him, now Jasmine elbows him like they've been friends for ages.

And as for Jasmine, after a split second she elbowed him, she looked at him with a horrified expression and bowed quickly, "_Forgive me, Prince Legolas." _She murmured, her eyes cast downwards. Legolas looked at her before bringing a hand up and cupping her chin so she would meet his gaze.

Bright hazel eyes met icy blue eyes.

"_There is nothing to be forgiven for. And there is no need for "Prince". Legolas is fine." _Legolas said quietly and softly. Jasmine had a ghost of a smile on her lips and nodded. Legolas gently let go of her chin and returned his attention to his surroundings.

Jasmine was in a daze, it seemed like within the four days they travelled together, he's already made her nervous and uncomfortable more than usual. She can vaguely hear Pippin ask what they were going to do and Gandalf yelling at him.

"Knock your head on the doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said frustrated, "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words!" Pippin's face fell into guilt and he stepped back. Jasmine moved over and gave him a pat on the shoulder before guiding him to sit down with her.

"Do not feel guilt, Pippin. He is only frustrated. Place your faith in him." Jasmine said gently. Pippin nodded and sighed. "Tell me more of the Shire." Jasmine said, determined to get his mind off of things. Pippin face brightened but dimmed again.

"I don't have any more stories to tell." Jasmine looked at him before looking at Gandalf and humming in acknowledgement to his words. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Perhaps I can tell you one of my stories one day." Jasmine says. Pippin looks up at her hopefully and she winks at him but not before she saw a ripple in the water and stood up quickly and walked toward the door.

Everyone looked at her questioningly as she walked up to it.

"_Mellon." _She said in a crystal clear voice.

Then, the doors started moving and everyone starting moving in. But, it was too late. She heard a yell behind her.

"Strider!" Sam yelled in panic and alarm. Jasmine whipped her head around to see Frodo being dragged and she noticeably paled before running up to the creature.

She ran into the water, slashing at every tentacle her sword came into contact with and eventually, got Frodo down. Together, they ran back to shore but a tentacle found its way around Jasmine's ankle and pulled her upwards.

"Jasmine!" Aragorn shouted in the chaos. She was upside down and dangling and trying to get a grip of herself.

"No way am I going to get wet!" She said; her jaw set in place. Jasmine pulled herself up and cut the tentacle, doing a flip as she fell, landing on her two feet. But, it came with a price, she rolled her ankle and heard a crunch. Jasmine stifled her scream and moved along with the Fellowship who was running back into the mine.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled.

Jasmine whipped her head around in alarm. Legolas was still out there, shooting at the sea monster before reluctantly walking into the mines. He barely made it as the entrance came crumbling down. They looked in front of them with Gandalf's lighting the way.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed. Legolas moved to a corpse and took an arrow out of it before throwing it back down it disgust.

"Goblins!"

Everyone unsheathed their weapons and looked around wearily. Gimli looked around in disbelief and shock.

"Perhaps we should find a place to rest, Gandalf." She says softly, looking down at the dwarf with genuine concern.

"Yes, come."

They all walked a little more before sitting down. All Jasmine could think about is the pain in her ankle and she sat down heavily in a corner away from Aragorn's eyes. She cautiously rolled up her pants and wrinkled her nose. Her ankle was swollen and purple.

"Perhaps you should tell Aragorn." A voice said behind her and Jasmine jumped before looking at him. Once again, Hazel met with Icy blue.

"I can fix it myself." Jasmine replies. She turns back to her injury and mutters a few healing words. The swelling goes down considerably and the bruising fades. Legolas watched her in curiosity. Jasmine sighs and gets up to stand but only wobbles and almost falls if it weren't for Legolas.

Legolas gently sets her back onto the stone she was sitting on. "If you like, I can wrap your ankle for you."

Jasmine opens her mouth to object but looks at Aragorn who is trying his best not to show his tiredness. She shuts her mouth and nods at Legolas. Legolas gets his things and begins wrapping it. Jasmine began studying his features.

He was beautiful, there was no mistaking it. But, she couldn't figure him out. She couldn't tell what was going behind those eyes, what monsters he was battling with.

She was going to find out.

_**How long do you guys prefer a chapter be? This one is longgggg. But it was a long overdue one so enjoy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thrid POV

Soon after Legolas wrapped up her ankle, she murmured a "thank you" and he nodded, going off to his own place. Jasmine looked around the room; everyone looked weary and tired. Gimili had a sorrowful look on his face and immediately she stood up carefully, making her way over until a hand clamped on her shoulder.

"Leave him be." Arargorn said quietly.

Jasmine pursed her lips. She never was one for leaving someone in grief alone. Gandalf soon called over Frodo and she did her best to block out their conversation by humming and plopping down by Pippin and Merry.

Pippin looked up at her curiously, "What is that tune? I've never heard it before." Jasmine's eyes travelled down to Pippin and she gave him a smile and put a finger to her lips. Gandalf stood up and announced they keep on walking.

She walked behind the group, taking in the surroundings. Everything was familiar to her and she furrowed her eyebrows.

Jasmine needed to tell Gandalf about something, right?

She could not remember and that scared her. Just a few days ago, it was in her mind, it was highly important and now she could not remember. Jasmine stopped in her tracks, trying to think off what she had to tell.

Legolas had noticed her halt and softly called out to her, "Milady?"

Jasmine's head snapped up, a strained expression on her face before hastily smiling at him, walking again. Legolas stayed to the back just in case she fell behind again and looked down at her to see a worried expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Legolas asks quietly. Jasmine looked up to him.

"I am sure it is nothing." Jasmine says. Legolas nods.

Abruptly, Gimli runs off into a room.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hisses, running after him. Soon after, the whole Fellowship followed. The Fellowship found him weeping and Jasmine quickly went to his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It is as I feared then." Gandalf said gravely. He picked up a book and began reading it. Jasmine wasn't listening though. A feeling rose up in her: dread. Why? She did not know and that bothered her the most. Still beside Gimli, she closed her eyes tightly. Something was going to happen.. What was it? Then, images of Pippin knocking down the corpse flooded her mind. Jasmine opened her eyes and quickly stood, alerting Aragorn and Legolas.

It was too late.

"No." Jasmine hoarsely whispered. They all watched in horror as the corpse fell down the well, leaving an echo as it fell. They all held their breaths but Jasmine knew what was coming and she unsheathed her twin swords.

Legolas quietly notched an arrow into his bow. Then, that is when they heard it. The haunting sound of big heavy steps, down in the hallway. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the door, closing it.

"Aargh! This is one dwarf that they will not get! Let them in! Let their heads meet my axe!" Gimli roared. He stood on the tomb, axe raised.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir called out, panicked. Aragorn and Borormir could no longer hold the doors and they let go, unsheathing their swords.

"Aargh!" Gimli yelled and Jasmine could not suppress a smile. A goblin snarled at her and Jasmine simply waited, twirling her swords. The goblin charged, sword aimed for the gut. Jasmine easily dodged it, twirling it away before cutting his head off from behind. Quickly after that, goblins charged after her.

Jasmine tried to stay close to the Hobbits but the cave troll was in the way. It bellowed and it swung randomly, even hitting goblins. That was until it saw Sam who was doing quite well with his pan. Sam ran behind a pillar and Jasmine tried to fight her way there.

Alas, she was boxed in.

"Aragorn!" Jasmine yelled. Aragorn looked toward her still in battle and she yelled to him, "The Hobbits!" His gaze travelled over to Frodo and Sam. He nodded and moved his way there, only encountering a few goblins.

The cave troll roared again and she huffed in annoyance. Jasmine sliced and hacked away at the goblins like as she were the wind. Then she transitioned to her bow and arrows, aiming at the cave troll. She hit the creature's eye and it bellowed in rage. It began running her way but Jasmine stood her ground.

Suddenly, it was pulled back. Jasmine looked at Boromir in surprise. He was pulling the chain on his own. A goblin slowly crept up behind her, she felt it but at the same time, a goblin was creeping up on Boromir. Jasmine knew what she had to do.

She withdrew an arrow and killed the goblin behind Boromir and he looked her way in surprise, but nodded in thanks. Jasmine curtly nodded and waited for excruciating pain but none came. Jasmine spared a look behind her but already found an arrow sticking out of its head.

Surprised, Jasmine looked up at Legolas who was running up the chain, and had three arrows notched in his bow. He aimed it at the trolls' head and the creature seized its bellowing and fighting and fell to the ground.

But, not before throwing a javelin at Frodo. Jasmine quickly ran to Frodo's side. The fighting had seized and goblins began to retreat.

She knelt beside Aragorn and he held Frodo upright. Frodo groaned and Jasmine smiled in relief. They all stood in a circle around Frodo.

"There is more to the Hobbit than meets the eye, it seems." Gandalf said in relief. They all took a moments silence, resting a bit. Jasmine stood up, remembering what she had to tell Gandalf.

"Gandalf-"

She was cut off by him.

"We must go quickly, those creatures will bring more." They all began to move and Jasmine crouched down to give a hand to Frodo. He gave her a thankful look.

They all briskly walked out but after 10 minutes of walking in silence, Legolas and Jasmine began to pick up the sound of many many footsteps.

"Run!" Jasmine shouted. They all ran to a big area, but it was too late. They were surrounded by goblins. It was a standstill as the Fellowship had their weapons out, waiting for the first move.

All of a sudden, a blast of hot air hit them and the sound of footsteps echoed in the room. The goblins squealed and ran back. Gimli laughed.

"They were scared of the last dwarf." Jasmine's eyes met with Gandalf's. She had to tell him now.

"Gandalf." She said urgently.

"Run!" Gandalf yelled, leading them to different halls with every twist and turn they made. Boromir would have fallen, as the stairs were no longer there, if not for Legolas. Gandalf held Aragorn back.

"Lead them." Gandalf said.

Legolas jumped and turned around to them, holding his hands out for them. Boromir threw the hobbits and jumped himself. Jasmine was next. She leaped and Legolas' arms wrapped around her thin waist, setting her down firmly. Jasmine looked back in fear.

"Gandalf!" She yelled. Gandalf jumped with a grunt. However, Frodo and Aragorn were the unfortunate ones. The stairs they stood on swayed back and forth. Jasmine held their breath as they jumped.

"Go!" Gandalf yelled.

They began running before Gandalf hung back, and stood between them and the creature.

"This is beyond you. Run!" Gandalf ordered. Jasmine protested and narrowly missed Legolas' arms who tried to hold her back.

"Gandalf! You cannot!" Jasmine said desperately. Gandalf gave her a grim smile.

"I know of my fate, young one. Now, go." Gandalf pushed her gently but she stayed there. But out of the blue, arms encircled her waist and brought her back to the Fellowship.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled, he was held back by Aragorn.

"No." Jasmine whispered as she watched Gandalf go down with the creature. The arms that held her tugged on her insistently and reluctantly followed, hand in hand. Her eyes never left where Gandalf fell until they were met with blinding light. They were out.

She looked at their entwined hands and looked up. It was Legolas. Legolas looks down at her with sorrow, her expression mirrored by his. They all sat in silence and grief. Jasmine put her head on Legolas' shoulder, not caring what rules she was breaking. Leaning on a prince and all.

Was that really how Gandalf's life ended? No. He came back, did he not? She closed her eyes in frustration. She will just have to believe he's coming back.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn finally said.

"Give them a break, they just watched him die!" Boromir yelled.

"These lands will be crawling with goblins if we do not move." Aragorn retorted. Legolas' hand tugged on her own and she slowly stood. Jasmine let go of his hand and went to Frodo who sat in shock and grief.

"Frodo, come." Jasmine said softly. When Frodo made no move to stand, Jasmine simply sat down with him on the rock.

"Lairelossë-" Jasmine cut Aragorn off with a look and motioned him to go on without them. They will catch up. The rest of the Fellowship moved on. Legolas reluctantly followed. Jasmine had felt his gaze and she looked up, nodding to him before going back to Frodo.

The two both sat in silence.

"He will come back." Jasmine said strongly. Frodo looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?" Jasmine shrugged, looking up at the sky. It was so sunny, yet it was a gloomy day.

"Do you not feel it?" Jasmine asked, glancing down at Frodo. He looked at her in confusion. Jasmine smiled tenderly at him and put a hand on his heart. "It feels as if he is still here, watching over us. Gandalf will always be there. If he does or does not come back, he will always be in your heart. Do not let your memories of him be plagued by the one we just witnessed."

Frodo nodded. Jasmine stood and held her hand out to him. He hesitantly took it and they began walking towards the Fellowship. Still hand in hand, Frodo's grip tightened on Jasmine's.

"I do not want anyone else to die because of me." Frodo whispered as they neared the Fellowship.

"They will not die because of you. If one of us were to die, it will be by the hand of evil. You are the light, Frodo, you are the one who has put courage in us. You simply gave us courage to journey with you." Jasmine said back softly.

They had reached the Fellowship and she let go of his hand. "And because of our courage, we will try out best to save Middle Earth." Jasmine said, giving him a small smile. Frodo nodded.

"Thank you."

Jasmine ruffled his hair and fell into step with Legolas.

"Your words are very moving."

Jasmine blushed, feeling the blood creep to the tip of her ears.

"I just wanted to thank you, if you had not held me back, I do not believe I will be here still." A muscle in Legolas' jaw jumped.

"I promise you milady, until our journey ends, I will not let you die." Legolas said passionately. Jasmine's stomach erupted in butterflies and she merely nodded.

A moment of silence passed as they entered the woods.

"Call me Jasmine."

The corner of Legolas's mouth tipped upward and he nodded, looking forward.

There was a rustling sound and two seconds too late, an arrow was pointed at Aragorn in the front.

"_Welcome, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood." _ The guard said. Legolas winced at the title but nonetheless, nodded back.

"_Haldir, it is nice to see you again." _Aragorn said. The guard-Haldir- looked at him.

"_You bring great darkness with you. You may not pass"_

"Bah! Will you not speak in common tongue?" Gimli asked, then proceeded to curse at him but a hand was laid on his shoulder. Jasmine gave him a warning look and he shut his mouth, grumbling.

"Do not worry, Gandalf's death was not in vain." Boromir whispered to Frodo who still seemed to be shaken up. Haldir's eyes flicked upwards to him before landing on Jasmine.

"_Lady Lairelossë_, _we were not informed you were travelling with the Fellowship."_

Jasmine wryly smiled at him_, "I am sure Lady Galadriel felt my presence the moment I stepped into the wood." _

A moment of silence followed.

"Come, the Lady of the Light has told me to let you in." Haldir said stiffly, leading them to the Wood.

"Are you not fond of the Lady of the Light?" Legolas quietly asks Jasmine.

"Do not mistake me, I think of her as my grandmother. But, I am not overly fond of her in my mind. I am thankful however." Jasmine said, thinking about how the Eye invaded her sleep and involuntarily shivered.

Legolas frowned, "Are you cold?"

Jasmine looked up in surprise. He had caught that? "No, I was thinking about past events." Legolas nods knowingly.

"It is better to not dwell on the past and to live now." Legolas advised.

Jasmine let a little smile play on her lips.

"Your words are very moving."


	10. Chapter 10

Third POV

After a small hold back, (Gimli refused to wear a blindfold), the Fellowship had entered the Wood and looked around in amazement. Jasmine's attention, however, was on Boromir who was trembling slightly and gave him a sympathetic look. She knew what was happening to him.

The Lady of the Light was in his head.

And speak of the person, and they shall appear.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were on the stairs, walking down gracefully.

"There are nine when you departed with ten. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I have much to speak to him about." Celeborns monotonously asked. Galadriel looked into Aragorns eyes and not a moment later, a look of grief was imprinted in her features.

"Gandalf has fallen to shadow." She said. Aragorn bowed his head.

"_You put yourself in grave danger, child." _Galadriel told Jasmine. Jasmine met Galadriel's unwavering stare head on, mentally replying.

"_This is the purpose of my presence, you must know that." _

"_I know but I do not like it."_ Galadriel said back.

"_Thank you," _Jasmine paused_, "For everything." _

Galadriel bowed her head and moved her attention back onto the Fellowship. "Rest now, for you must be weary." They all nodded; grateful they were given a break. Jasmine moved to go with the others but was stopped by Celeborn.

"Lairelossë, your uncle and cousin has given me a message to pass onto you." Jasmine stopped moving and turned around slowly; worry shining in her eyes. Celeborn waves quickly to her and she follows, walking to a more secluded place.

"Has something happened?" Jasmine (Lairelossë) asked.

"Arwen is fading, without her star; the dark weakens her even more. Elrond has written that he no longer knows how much time she has left. And because of that, Arwen has sent your necklace to give back to you." Celeborn hands her back the necklace that Jasmine had given her from what seems like a long time ago.

Jasmine takes it, mouth open but no words coming out. Then she remembers Aragron. "What of Aragorn? Does he know?" Celeborn exchanges looks with Galadriel.

Galadriel speaks, "The heir to Isildir has too much on his mind now; Arwen does not want him to be burdened."

"Will she sail?" Jasmine asks quickly.

Celeborn purses his lips, "No." Jasmine lets out a sigh. Galadriel steps forward and puts a hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"You wish for her to sail as well?" Jasmine furrows her brow in thought.

"I do not know what to wish for her. Her love for Aragorn is strong and no doubt their love will withstand these Dark days, but how much pain will she have to endure because of their love?" Jasmine shakes her head, "Love is too heartbreaking." Jasmine lets her gaze drop down to the necklace in her hands.

"You are only tired, Lairelossë. Go bathe and sleep in your chambers." Galadriel tells her gently, tucking a piece of Jasmine's hair behind her ear.

"If it is alright, may I sleep with the Fellowship? I do not wish to leave the Hobbits alone when they are in grief." Galadriel smiles.

"I do not see the wrong in that." Jasmine gives her a smile and gives both of them hugs, surprisingly. Jasmine was not one for sentimental hugs.

"She is too worried about Arwen." Celeborn states as they walk back.

"Perhaps but she will pull through with the company she has." Galadriel lets a small smirk show. Celeborn notices.

"You mean someone in specific." He says suspiciously.

"The prince is a very well mannered ellon. Do you not agree?" Galadriel asks, patting his hand. Celeborn's eyes widen in amusement.

"I suppose he is…"

PAGE BREAK

Jasmine had bathed and was walking back, necklace in her hands still. She worried for Arwen but knew that she would pull through, hopefully. She spotted the Fellowship and was within hearing range.

"What do you suppose they are singing?" Pippin asks curiously.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas replies, water jug in hand.

"I bet they don't talk about Gandalf's fireworks." Sam says a bit wistfully. Jasmine reached the camp and put her hands on Pippin's shoulders. Pippin turns his head around and brightens considerably.

"You should rest, you have travelled long." Jasmine tells all of them, ignoring Legolas' unwavering stare. He knew immediately there was something wrong. Over the past few weeks, he was able to know when she was upset or not. But, Aragorn also notices what's wrong.

"_What is wrong?" _Jasmine avoids Aragorns concerned gaze.

"_Do not worry_, _just rest Aragorn." _She tells him. Aragorn give her one last suspicious look before turning back to his bedroll and begins to fall into a light sleep. Jasmine looks down at the hobbits and raises an eyebrow.

"Will you not go to sleep?"

"We will." Pippin replies and Jasmine nods, moving to Frodo. She gazes deeply into his eyes then kisses him on the forehead.

"Do not worry, my grandmother means no harm. She only wishes to help, Frodo." Jasmine murmurs. She tucks him in his bedroll and does it to the rest of the Hobbits. She sighs as she gets up and begins walking before she came upon a private place.

She sits down, and pulls out her necklace again. Not one day has gone by where Jasmine did not think of her family. She missed them terribly. The insults she used to share with her brother and the advice she got from her mother on boys. Jasmine lets out a small, sad smile. Valar, boys were the biggest threat once. Now, it was magic and evil.

"Is something the matter?" Someone asks from behind her. Jasmine jumps up, startled, and drops her necklace. "My apologies." Legolas says. He picks up the necklace and hands it back to her.

"Legolas! No everything is quite alright." Jasmine says quickly, fiddling with the necklace.

"I find that hard to believe." Jasmine stops playing with her necklace and looks up. His stare was unwavering but hers was the same.

"I..," Jasmine trails off, before starting again, "I've received some worrying news about Arwen… She seems to be fading."

"And Aragorn does not know." He states. Jasmine sighs, and sits back down again, looking out to the river.

"There is something else that ails you." He states yet again. Jasmine gives him a look and he shrugs. "You get to know others when you travel with them for a long period."

"Yet, I do not know anything about you." Jasmine responds. Legolas moves to sit down next to her.

"What do you want to know?"

Jasmine shrugs. "How is your father?"

Legolas face turns into surprise, "He is quite healthy, I suppose. I do not think he agrees with me travelling to Mordor however." Jasmine nods in understanding.

"He does not want to lose you. He wants you to be in safe, he loves you very much." Legolas shrugs.

"He does not show his love then." It was Jasmine's turn to shrug.

"People have different ways of displaying affection." Legolas looks at the water thoughtfully.

"I suppose."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Jasmine's hands played with the necklace, she did not want to have it. It reminded her of Earth so much.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" Legolas asks. Jasmine blushes and hides the necklace with a clenched fist.

"No, I was going to get rid of it anyways."

"Why? It seems very dear to you." Legolas comments. Jasmine flinches at the observation.

"Its… it's from my real mother. It pains me so to have it; it reminds me of them too much." Jasmine's face contorts into pain and Legolas' stoic face softens. They sat in silence for a while, looking out into the river until suddenly, Jasmine stands up and tries to throw the necklace into the river.

Keyword _tried._

Legolas had anticipated what she was going to do and stood quickly as well, and caught her hand. Jasmine looked at him with a pained expression. "Do not throw the only memory of your family away." He told her quietly. Easing the necklace out of her grip.

Jasmine stared at him and slowly brought down her arm. She got herself together and wiped a stray tear before Legolas can see. She shakily inhaled and exhaled. "Thank you. I am sure I would have regretted it once after I had thrown it in." Legolas wordlessly nods and takes her hand gently.

"I will hold it for you. It is time for you to rest." He said firmly. Jasmine tried to pull back but to no avail. He had an iron like grip on her. Truthfully, Jasmine could not sleep. She would not. She did not want the Eye back in her dream. She was afraid.

"I will, Legolas! Just when I feel tired!" she whisper-yells just in case someone is nearby. Legolas shakes his head.

"You are weary, I can see it."

"You are too." She shot back. Legolas sighs.

"Jasmine, please." He said softly. Jasmine stopped fighting shortly. That was the first time he had actually said her real name. She shook out of her daze and mischievously smiled.

"No." Irritation flashed across Legolas' features and Jasmine inwardly laughed. She then proceeded to knock him off his feet and run away. As she ran, Jasmine could hear him coming after her. She knew she couldn't outrun him but she tried to anyways. She laughed freely now, momentarily forgetting all her worries. Eventually he caught up to her by tackling her.

"Go to sleep." He said sternly. Laughter sparkled in Jasmine's eyes as she looked up at him. He straddled her waist and looked down at her.

"I will! I promise." She said, fighting back her laughter. Satisfaction shone in Legolas' eyes and he slowly got off her and lent a hand. Jasmine took his hand softly and together, they walked back to where the Fellowship was. In the distance, Legolas could see Aragorn and Boromir talking quietly now.

"Thank you, Legolas. I have not laughed like that in many years." Jasmine admitted quietly, looking down while blushing.

Legolas sent her a surprised look, "I find that hard to believe, you always look very happy."

Jasmine's expression darkened, "It seems so does it not? However, that is not what I meant to talk about. I feel as if we are closer now, thank you Legolas. Before, it seemed like Aragorn was the only friend I had in the Fellowship." Legolas' eyes sparkled with amusement but he did not forget the dark look that came across her features.

"You have the Hobbits." Jasmine punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yes but they are innocent."

"And I am not?" Legolas teases. Jasmine lets out a small laugh.

"No."

Legolas looked at her with fake shock and nudged her. Jasmine laughs even more and as they approached the Fellowship, Aragorn looks up. A look of disbelief and amusement crosses Aragorn's features.

"Good night, Legolas." Jasmine says, leaving his side.

Legolas bows jokingly. "Good night, milady."

He lets out a chuckle as he dodges a shoe.

_**Lallalallalalalal R&amp;R! Luv you guys! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Third POV

The next day Jasmine woke up, she felt considerably better. They were staying for the day to relax until they hit the road again. Jasmine had risen early and changed to a more suitable outfit for the day. She wore a white flow-y dress that dragged on the ground, but she did not care for it, her hair was left down, untangled.

She passed by the Fellowship once again and found some of them still sleeping soundly. She smiled softly down at the Hobbits and she crouched down to cover Pippin with the blanket.

"It seems your spirits have been brought up." A voice says in front of her. Jasmine shrugs and meets the gray eyes of Aragorn.

"I suppose I was in need of a good night's rest." She answered back nonchalantly.

"I beg to differ." Aragorn says, eyes twinkling with newfound amusement. Jasmine raises an eyebrow. "You and Legolas had a nice talk last night, did you not?" The confusion across Jasmine's face fades and instead a faint blush was replaced.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Jasmine denies. Aragorn gives her a deadpanned look and she avoids his gaze, her blush becoming even more viewable. Jasmine stands up, turns around and brushes off the unseen dust. "Now, I will take my le-"

Jasmine pauses at the sight in front of her. Legolas was standing there with amusement and laughter in his eyes. Jasmine blushes even more, "I'm just going to go now." Jasmine muttered. She runs off and Aragorn and Legolas watch her go, both with amusement in their eyes.

"_Thank you, Legolas." _Aragorn says after they watch her go.

Legolas looks at him questioningly, _"I have not done anything."_

"_It has been many years since I have seen a true smile on her face." _

"_May I ask why?"_

"_None of us know. Perhaps you will be the first." _

Legolas looks off into the distance thoughtfully and Aragorn pats him on the shoulder, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"_Perhaps.." _

Hours later, Jasmine was still fanning her face, thinking about what had occurred. She looked down into her reflection in the fountain.

"What is happening to me?" She murmurs.

_The next day…_

They were in the boats, each with a gift from the Lady of the Wood. She had gotten into the boat with Merry and Pippin and Jasmine was rowing in silence, listening to the tales of Bilbo had told Merry and Pippin. She woke up feeling horrible and had an uneasy feeling of what was to come. Merry and Pippin were going to be kidnapped and she could not do anything because their destiny will no longer be with the Fellowship once they got to shore.

They were nearing the shore and Jasmine knew this might be the last time she would get to talk to them. "Merry and Pippin." She said urgently in a hushed tone. They both looked at her in confusion. "You are both strong hobbits, do not forget that. You will both do great things and remember: words are just as powerful as actions."

The boat hit the shore and she held their eyes. Both of their eyes's held confusion and Jasmine forced a smile. "Something to keep in mind if we are ever to part ways." Both of them nodded solemnly.

Jasmine got out swiftly and began to lay out their things. Then, she sat down and shut her eyes closed.

"_These woods are dangerous, we should move_." Legolas said urgently to Aragorn. He scanned the woods, eyes guarded.

"No we must rest." Aragorn replied. Pippin had just come with the firewood and looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" That question seemed to awaken the whole group and they all stood up.

"I will stay with the Hobbits, Aragorn. You should all look for him and Boromir." Jasmine said as she put a hand on Merry and Pippin's shoulders. Aragorn nodded gratefully and they ran into the woods.

"Miss, I have to look for him!" Sam yells desperately, "Gandalf told me to keep an eye on him."

Jasmine set her eyes on his. Sam's eyes were full of worry and determination. She only nodded once and he began running. She could hear him calling for Frodo and she sighs. Merry and Pippin look up at her with pleading eyes as well.

"We will go together." She tells them sternly and together, they ran to the woods. They began looking but Jasmine knew it was futile. She began to hear the orc's footsteps and she turned sharply to the hobbits.

"Hide!" She hissed. They both got under a tree trunk and she unsheathed her swords. With an evil look in her eyes, she charged at them.

_Slash, stab, kill, kick, slash, kill_

It was like a pattern to her and she didn't stop until she heard Pippin's and Merry's voices. They were baiting the orcs to get them instead of Frodo. Jasmine was engaged in battle and couldn't get to them. In alarm, she quickly killed the remaining orcs and ran in their direction. Jasmine was in full panic, she didn't know where they went, she at least wanted to be there to help Boromir.

That was when she heard the horn and she whipped her head toward the sound, running toward it with bravery no other woman could have possessed. She got there in time to kill an orc that had snuck up behind Boromir.

"Boromir, you are in danger. You must run." She tells him urgently, her back to his.

_Slash, kick, stab _

"Run? Who do you think I am? I am no coward." Boromir says angrily as he cuts an orc's head off. More orcs had begun running to them and Boromir blew the horn once more as he kicked an orc coming his way.

"No you are not but you are no use if you are dead!" Jasmine yells as she twirls away from a sword.

"You are mad!" He yells. Jasmine doesn't answer and from the side of her vision she can see the Hobbits fighting with all their might. Since she was occupied looking at the Hobbits, an orc slashes at her stomach and Jasmine staggers back in surprise before stabbing the orc. She brings a hand to her stomach and watches as blood begins to seep through her clothes.

In front of her, she spots the Uruk-hai and she whips her to Boromir who was still fighting. "Boromir!" Jasmine yells. Jasmine ran to him but it was too late, the arrow had struck him and he stepped back in surprise. He shakes it off and begins to fight again. Between him and her, orcs divided them, there were too many of them.

"Boromir, please!" She yells through the chaos, but she doubts he could hear her. With a hand on her wound, she fought with one hand. Another had struck him and this time he didn't shake it off, it brought him to his knees but he still got up. "You fool! Stay down, Boromir!" Jasmine yells once again. Another hits him and this time, he did not get up.

This was it; this is when the Hobbits were taken. "Merry, Pippin! Aragorn! Help!" She screams pleadingly. Behind her, an orc had struck her in the back and she now, was on the ground in pain. The Uruk-hai walked by her and Boromir as the rest began to run now that they had the Hobbits.

Jasmine painfully got herself up and ran towards Boromir. "Aragorn!" She screams again. Jasmine stood in front of Boromir's body protectively and began to fight the orcs that were ordered to finish her off and Boromir off. The orc had kicked her stomach and before it could deliver the last blow, Aragorn had jumped from the side. Jasmine frantically turned around to Borormir.

"Boromir! Stay with me!" She says pleadingly as she begins to take the arrows out. He stops her and she looks at him. "I.. I can help you." She said tearfully, "Please… let me help you." Boromir shakes his head and tears began to spring from her eyes. "I am so sorry, Boromir. I am so sorry… I should have stopped this." Boromir takes her hand and squeezes it.

"I… did not treat you well when we first met…. I.. want to let you know… I acknowledge.. you.. as a warrior.." He says breathlessly. Jasmine quiets him and nods, her tears falling onto his face. Beside her, Aragorn quickly kneeled to him. Jasmine painfully gets up and meets Legolas' eyes. Legolas rushes to her and catches her before she falls.

"Boromir… I.." Jasmine breaks down tearfully. Legolas hugs her.

"You did what you could."

"No, you don't understand.. I… I could have stopped this… I should have…" Jasmine says against his shoulder.

She began to sob and looks at Aragorn as he closes Boromir's eyes. They all stood in silence for a moment before Aragorn began to take Boromirs body. Legolas gently lets go to help him but before he did, he notices the red warm sticky substance on his hands and whips his head toward Jasmine who was leaning on a tree for support.

"You are hurt." Legolas says and begins walking back to her. They all look at her in worry. She holds a hand to stop him.

"I can heal myself. Please, help Aragorn. Gimli can stay with me." Jasmine says painfully. She waves them away and sits down to look at the wound. She grimaces at how horrible it looks and mutters a few words to stop the bleeding. She almost passes out from the pain and immediately knew she could no longer keep up with them. Jasmine sighs and closes her eyes.

"Lairelossë! Lass!" Gimli yells and runs to her side. Jasmine barely opens her eyes.

"Lairelossë… yes… That is what they call me…" She murmurs.

"Lass!" Gimli hits her cheeks lightly and Jasmine flutters her eyes open and takes his hands.

"I will not be able to keep up with you all. You must continue on your journey, I promise I will be right behind you." She says urgently. "Please, Gimli, you must tell Aragorn and Legolas." She gripped onto his hands tightly and closes her eyes.

"Lass… you know I cannot do that! They care for you very much. Look, here they come now! Aragorn, Legolas!" Gimli yells. Jasmine hears their frantic footsteps stop at her sides. Jasmine opens her eyes to see Aragorn and Legolas.

"Aragorn.." She says breathlessly. He begins to look at her wound and pauses at the sight. Aragorn meets her eyes and she smiles at him. "I.. cannot be there with you as of now.." She lets go of Gimli's hands and swats Aragorn's hands from her wound.

"_Let me help you!"_ Aragorn yells in frustration. Jasmine shakes her head.

"I will be right behind you. You must move forward, all of you." Jasmine turns her head to meet Legolas' guarded eyes. Jasmine laughs lightly, "You all look as if I am dying. Let me tell you all something, I am not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"We will not leave you in these woods!" Aragorn shouts.

"You must!" Jasmine shouts with all that was left in her. "If you do not, Frodo and Sam will die! Merry and Pippin will vanish! Do you understand? I am one mere elf, save the others. All of you set out to save them. Do your duty!" She looks at their stricken faces. "You must."

Aragorn bows his head in silence and they all sat there, Jasmine was staring at Aragorn, waiting for his answer. "Do you promise?" Jasmine relaxes and rests her head against the trunk.

"Aragorn-" Legolas starts. Jasmine cuts him off.

"I promise, now go! Travel lightly and make haste." She instructs. They all reluctantly get up and they slowly leave.

"Legolas." Jasmine says. Legolas's retreating figure stops and slowly turns around to face her. His face was guarded and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "_Keep the necklace safe until we meet again." _She gives him a smile and he slowly nods.

"_I look forward to that." _Jasmine lets out a little laugh and bobs her head. Legolas turns back and Jasmine watches as they all leave. She sighs and looks around herself.

"Until we meet again, indeed."

_**Yee I just re-watched everything and I am back, babyyy. And if you haven't noticed, not everything will be like the movie bc I don't really remember the lines and stuff. Sorry! R&amp;R!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Lairelossë's POV (Jasmine)**

I was still in the same position for a while after the three had left me. Honestly, I'm prepared to die out here. I just feel bad making a promise I knew I could not possibly keep. I looked at the wound again and grimaced. The wound was still open but it stopped bleeding because of the spell. Only if I could get back to the boats… I sighed and began to get up, slowly and painfully.

_God, stupid orcs. _I began limping back to the boats and made it after a few stops for rest. I also went back to get my swords after I had dropped it to help Boromir… A fresh wave of tears hit me and I struggled to fight them back.

I could have stopped this one, his death may have been a blow in the movie but if I kept him alive, there would be no effect to the future… I should have fought back harder. It was all my fault… I wiped my tears and looked around the camp we had made and spied my bag. I walked over to it and took the bandages out from the bag. First, I went to the water to clean it out as best as I could then I began to stitch it back up. Once I was done, I wrapped it in bandages and I looked to the direction where Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas should have run to… It was a long way.

I set my jaw and began to walk carefully, this could take me days, days I could not afford. What can I do? I know that the three will be meeting with Eómer soon.. maybe I can catch Eómer after and make him give me a horse…

I actually met Eómer beforehand and we became friends.. I can do this… I began to walk faster. It was almost nightfall and I had a day at most to get out before they meet Eómer.

_Time skip_

It's been two days and I am near giving up. I have not gotten out of the woods yet and I was losing precious time. I grit my teeth and let out a sound of frustration. I'm going to have to run, jog at least…

_Alright, I can do this._

**Legolas POV**

We have been running nonstop, farther and farther away from where Jasmine was. An image of her bleeding to her death was imprinted in my mind and I fought every nerve that wanted me to go back for her. I could not believe that we left her behind, she was one of us and we could have saved her…. But she promised she would be behind us.

We were currently surrounded by Men that have been exiled and now roaming the lands.

"I would cut you head off, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." The leader says. That irked me and so in return I withdrew an arrow and aimed it at his head. Immediately, his Men had their weapons trained on me.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

"_Please, Legolas." _Aragorn said beside me and stood between the rider and me. Slowly, I lowered my bow.

"I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn," he said and gestured to Gimli, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of the King." Aragorn said boldly.

The rider slowly took his helmet off, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin."

A silence passed through the plains.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, the king's nephew by way of his sister."

"What has happened to the King?" Aragorn asks.

"Saruman the White has poisoned his mind. He uses my uncle as a puppet now, to destroy this country from within. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished." Eomer says gravelly. "The white wizard is cunning; everywhere his spies slip past our nets." His tone was almost accusing and I fought the urge to put an arrow through his skull.

"We are no spies. We track a pack of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn tells him.

"Then you are too late, we slaughtered them in the cover of night. We piled their carcasses and burned them over there." Eomer points to the black smoke.

Gimli stepped forward, "Did you see two hobbits with them? Halfings, look like children?" He asks desperately.

"They would only be children in your eyes." Aragorn says.

Eomer looks down, "We left none alive."

We all look down, defeated. We left Jasmine to pursue the Hobbits and now we are told that they are possibly dead. We could have saved Jasmine!

Eomer interrupts are devastation by whistling and calling out to his Men. A minute later, two horses were presented. "May these horses serve you well as they did to their previous masters. Look for your friends. But do not hope." He spurs his horse and begins moving as he suspiciously looks around, "For Hope has forsaken these lands."

We watched as they left and we quickly mounted the horses and rode out to the burning pile of carcasses. Gimli looked in the pile and started to rummage through it, using his axe to move the charred bodies.

"This is one of their wee belts." Gimli said shock apparent in his voice.

"_May peace be with them." _I murmured quietly. Aragorn yelled and kicked a helmet and fell to his knees. We were silent. A moment later, Aragorn moved.

"Their ropes were cut…" He moved even farther, "They crawled… and ran off." We came to a stop in front of the forest.

"What madness drew them here?" Gimli asked mouth agape.

We stood and I looked to Aragorn, awaiting his decision. Moments later, we began to walk into the Forest.

**Lairelossë's POV (Jasmine's POV)**

I had finally got out of the forest and I assumed the trio was already in the forest. I huffed and I began jogging up a hill with one hand on my wound. As I overcame the hill, I scanned the plain to look for Eómer.

I saw no one…

I let out a frustrated noise. At this rate, I will never catch up to them. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I'm being irrational… there's no need to be frustrated… I let it out and re opened my eyes. I began to walk/jog the way Aragorn and they should have gone.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when I heard the sound of hooves behind me. I instantly perked up, thinking it was Eómer and turned around. Instead, it was someone entirely different. My eyes widened as I took in the sight.

"Elladan?"

_**Happy summer! Unfortunately, I have been stuck with summer school… It sucks! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit boring but I promise it will get better… OH! Also, I know the story line isn't the same but isn't that better? I mean, so nothing is mainstream and totally predicable? Yeah? LOL anyways R&amp;R. If there are any grammar mistakes and spellings, I'll fix them soon enough when I find the time. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Lairelossë POV (Jasminne)

I stared up at Elladan's figure suspiciously; I blinked for a few more seconds before turning around.

"What a weird hallucination…" I muttered and made my way down the hill.

"I assure you I am not a hallucination. Your mind always seizes to amaze me." My hallucination said from behind me.

I whipped around, squinting at him. Elladan then proceeded to put his hand out for me, indicating that I should get on his horse. I hesitated and took his hand, expecting it to reach air. When I actually gripped onto something and squeaked in surprise.

"So you are real! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Elladan said nothing and spurred the horse, in the opposite direction that I was going. "Hey! Where are you taking me? I promised Legolas that I would be behind them!"

Elladan ignored me and I tried to twist around in my seat but only groaned from my injury. I put a hand on my stomach and Elladan glanced down at it.

"I am taking you home. Ada will fix that up for you." He said. I sat up in my seat and peered up at him suspiciously.

"Why am I going home? What is happening?" I asked. Elladan griped the reins tighter and urged the horse to go even faster. With one arm, I held onto his waist in alarm. "Elladan! For Valar's sake, you have never been quiet so why are you now?"

"And I do not remember you being so out-spoken." He retorted. I sighed.

"I'm dying, might as well say the "hell with it" to everything." He raised an eyebrow at my language but said nothing of it and ignored my statement.

"You are not dying; the Valar would not do me such a service." He said, of course jokingly. I slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"We are a long way from home, Elladan. I have to go back to the Fellowship in week's time and if I do not, the Fellowship will think I am dead so Valar help me, what is so important that you take me away from doing what I was sent here to do?" I asked exasperatedly.

A moment of silence passed.

"Arwen is becoming mortal." I gulped.

"Yes I know, Galadriel had already told me. There will be nothing I can do." I told him softly.

"You do not understand, she is also weakening, what she is going through is not normal even if she did give up the immortality. Ada wants you to be with her, hoping you can bring back some life."

What? But, is that not what happened in the movie? She will live through it with or without my help! I slapped Elladan even harder this time, "She will live, Elladan! Now stop so I can go back to Aragorn!"

He ignores me and looks forward. I groan and just sit there.

We rode day and night, until finally making it back in record time: four days. I got off the horse with the help of Elladan and he led me to Elrond who put his books down to examine my injury.

"Elrond, this better be worth the trip. The Fellowship must think I am dead!" I say, irritated that they took me away.

He ignores me and begins gathering taking out the stitches. I wince as he takes out the last stitch and then he properly heals it. I sigh and give up, knowing I will not get an explanation, "Where is Arwen?" I ask instead.

"She is in the gardens, be careful she is weak." I roll my eyes.

"Don't underestimate Arwen, you know that. I will only stay for a night, and then I will leave. You must understand, Elrond." I say softly. He nods.

"I will have someone clean your weapons, and give you some clean clothes." I nod and begin walking to the gardens. "_Clean your face also_, _Lairelossë." _He calls after me. I let out a little laugh and nod.

As I reached the gardens, I immediately spotted Arwen, who was sitting on a bench staring out at the bridge. "_Arwen, what are you doing?" _Arwen quickly turns around at my voice, eyes round with surprise and delight.

"_Lairelossë, what are you doing here?" _She quickly stands up to hug me but staggers and falls back on the bench. I rush toward her.

"_Is the mortal life treating you well_?" I ask wryly.

She smiles sheepishly_, "I want to be with him. There is no life if I am not with him, my heart cannot bear it." _She says with a faraway look.

I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently_, "Then it is good you chose to become mortal." _

Arwen gives me a look of surprise and smiles_, "You are the only one who has told me my choice was good." _

I shrug_, "Many elves do not understand love with a mortal until they experience it themselves, I suppose." _Arwen nods and leans against me_._

"_I just feel very tired and it seems like I cannot breathe properly anymore." _I pat her hand awkwardly.

"_The life of a mortal is a hard one." _I say jokingly, both of us knowing that I was once a mortal. She laughs lightly.

"_I only see him in my dreams now, and now I only hope." _She says dazedly_. _

I reassure her_, "Hope is a good thing." _There was no response from her and I look at my shoulder to only find her sleeping. I frown. Mortals do not nod off sleeping like that.

"_The dark is affecting her more than Ada would like." _Elladan says from behind me. I nod. He then comes and picks up Arwen. We walk back to her chambers, set her down and close the doors quietly behind us.

I take a deep breath_, "You are right, even a mortal would not fall asleep like that." _Elladan nods and I look around.

"_Where is Elrohir?" _I ask.

He grins_, "Cleaning your weapons." _I shake my head and look around the empty halls.

"_Everyone has really left…" _I say sadly, missing Bellethiel. He nods grimly now.

"_The time of Elves has come to an end, only few have chosen to remain." _I give him a look of surprise.

"_And you guys chose to stay?" _He nods.

"_As far as I am concerned, this is our home." _I nod and I silently praise them inside my head. I sigh.

"_I will miss you all dearly if we are not to meet again." _I say. Elladan stops his steps and faces me. I look up at him questioningly and he wraps me in a big hug.

"_We will always meet again." _I get a little teary-eyed and hug him tight.

"_I only leave for a few minutes and I find my brother stealing the hugs." _A voice says in front of us. I let go and run to Elrohir who held his arms out.

"_Elrohir! I've miss you so much! All of you!" _I said, basically crying. He laughs and he lets go of me. I wipe my tears and we begin walking back to Elrond. We were all laughing and joking when we neared our destination. I sighed.

"_I do not wish to leave." _The twins look at each other, probably talking telepathically. They led me to a bench and we all sat down, me in the middle, squished like a sandwich.

"_But there is someone you want to go back to." _Elladan says slyly. I blink and nod.

"_Yes, I cannot leave Aragorn…" _

"_No, no we are not talking about Aragorn." _Elrohir said, interrupting me. I stare at the both of them, confused. They both smirk simultaneously. If I could, I would have inched back from them.

"_We are talking about the Prince." _Elladan says.

I blink. Then, I redden.

Elrohir and Elladan see this and share a look.

"_Do you love him?" _Elladan asks. I redden even more if it was possible.

"_No! I only have a teeny crush on him." _Elrohir and Elladan give me a look that screamed, "We do not believe you." I covered my face in my hands, "_…. Is it obvious?" _ I ask between my fingers. I look at them and they have a serious look on their faces.

"_It is dangerous to love in these dark times."_ Elladan says somberly.

"_Is that why you avoided him that time when he and his Father had come many years back?" _Elrohir asks curiously, ignoring Elladan's serious statement.

I redden_, "He was different than I had expected…" _

They both share looks and stand up, holding out their arms for me. I take them and we begin our walk to Elrond's study for the last time.

The next morning, I was well rested and recovered. Last night, I had told Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan the unfortunate news of Boromir… and our journey. I was currently on my horse ready to go when Arwen had come bursting in.

"_Why did you not wake me?" _She asked, cheeks flushed from running.

"_We did not want to wake you, Arwen." _Elrond said, answering for me.

"_This is Lairelossë! I may never see her again…"_Arwen exclaimed, obviously upset.

"_I am sure we will ALL meet again." _I reassured her, remembering Elladan's words.

"_Here this is for you, do not open it unless you are in a horrible mood…. And this one is for Aragorn, will you give him it for me?" _Arwen asked, giving me the letters anyways, stuffing it in the satchel besides me.

"… _Yes. Take care of yourself." _I direct it to all of them, "_All of you... I really must be going." _Arwen nearly burst into tears and Elladan and Elrohir put an arm around her. Elrond not too far away either. I give them a small, sad smile and spur my horse forward.

As I got farther away, I turned back and they were all still there. Tears began streaming down my face; it was as if it was the first day all over again. They were the family that took me in, cared for me. Arwen held out a hand as if to wave and I did the same.

"_I love you all dearly." _I whisper in the wind. I do not know if they hear it but I hope they do. I turned away and urged my horse forward. It was time to get back to those I promised that I would be back.

Legolas's POV

A week and a half has passed and there was no sign of Jasmine anywhere. We were currently residing in Rohan. During our quest to look for the Hobbits, we had met the White Wizard, who is now Gandalf. We all rejoiced in his return.

I leaned against a pillar as we waited for the King. Aragorn and Gimli were eating and the Shield Maiden of Rohan, Eowyn, and Gandalf was sitting down as well.

"Do not worry, Elf, the lass will come." Gimli said after he had his fill of food. I tensed up at the mention of her and turned to them.

"A week and a half has passed, how long will it take her?" I ask, irritated that it is taking her this long. Even if she were injured, would it really take this long?

"She is coming." Aragorn says calmly.

"_How could we leave her?" _I ask him in elvish. A moment of silence passes and Aragorn does not answer. Eowyn piped up suddenly.

"Who do you speak of?" She asks curiously.

"Ahhh well an Elf lass who was there from the beginning of this whole Fellowship actually.." Gimli said. I began to tune him out and just stare blankly at the air.

The King had just come in and sat on his throne. Gandalf stood up, leaning of his staff. Gimli stopped his chattering of Jasmine and we all turned our attentions to the King. Until suddenly, I hear the sound of hooves and I stand up quickly, thinking it was Jasmine. The horse burst in and atop the saddle were two children. Disappointment settled in my stomach and I sat back down as Eowyn hurried to them.

They were given food and Eowyn turned to her King.

"They were given no warning." Gandalf took a step forward.

"This is only a taste of Saruman's doing. Something must be done." Theoden held out a hand to stop him.

"I know what you are doing and I will not bring my people to war. There has been too much death." He says calmly.

"Those orcs will overrun this place by the next full moon." Aragorn said.

"Last time I checked, I was King of Rohan not you." Theoden replied. "We make for Helm's Deep." He says and begins to walk out. Helm's Deep? They will be trapped like mice there. I look toward Aragorn with a look and he only shrugs. Gandalf looked absolutely furious.

Suddenly I hear shouts outside the doors and King Theoden stops walking.

"Miss you cannot-" A Guard yells, with a nervous edge to his voice.

"I do not care." A voice retorts and I perk up. It sounded like Jasmine… I take a step forward to the doors as the footsteps got closer. My heart was pounding madly in my chest as I looked curiously toward the door.

The doors pushed open and there she was in her glory.

She had made it.

_**Holaaa como estas mis amigossss! R&amp;R! **__**Next chapter is Legolas's and Jasmine's reactions when they see each other and talk!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas POV

Aragorn was the first to react to Jasmine's appearance. He had quickly walked to her and scooped her in for a massive hug. Gimli roared in delight and got out of his seat to welcome her. Beside me, Eowyn seemed very sad to see Aragorn so delighted to see Jasmine. She must have gotten the impression Jasmine was the love of his life. How wrong she was.

Aragorn set her down, and I could not help notice her tear stained face, I frowned. She made eye contact with me and smiled once again. I forced myself to walk to her and when I was near she held up a finger to pause the chaos that was happening.

Jasmine walked toward the throne and bowed before King Theóden.

"You may not remember me but I am Lairelossë, niece of Lord Elrond. I had come many years before and joined a journey with your son and nephew. We were acquainted shortly." She said.

A look of confusion crossed the King's features but nodded. He must have not remembered. "I am glad to be seeing you again Lady Lairelossë. We are welcome to have you here." He said.

Jasmine looked up at smiled at him before standing up. King Theoden nodded and walked out. Jasmine turned to us once again and she smiled brightly.

She quickly walked across the floor and gave me a big hug. I stepped back in surprise and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. I buried my face in her shoulder.

"_I was beginning to think you were dead."_ I said quietly. I felt her laugh against me and I relished in the feeling.

"_Hardly.. I met someone unexpected along the way_." We stood there hugging for quite a while I would imagine, until Gimli interrupted us. He coughed loudly. Jasmine let out a little "oh" and let go of me. I reluctantly let go of her and we stepped back from each other.

"Lass what took you so long? The Elf was getting mighty worried!" Gimli exclaimed. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks and I glared at the dwarf. Jasmine laughed and was about to answer.

"Gimli, let her rest. I imagine she went through a lot to get here." Gandalf said. Jasmine's eyes landed on him and she ran to him, hugging him. Gandalf laughed and hugged her back then let go.

"I am glad to see you back! However, I wanted to be there to see your big entrance." Jasmine said, pouting. I grinned at her pout, it was cute….. Cute? I reprimanded myself for such thoughts and looked around. Eowyn was still there, tending to the children but I knew she was keeping an eye on Jasmine.

"Bah! What happened? You must tell!" Gimli said rather impatiently. Jasmine chuckled and sat down, finally noticing Eowyn.

"You must be Lady Eowyn. I am Lairelossë. Eómer talked about you a lot." She smiled at Eowyn and Eowyn managed a smile.

"Lass, will you not tell me?!" Gimli roared, squirming in suspense. I held the urge to roll my eyes at him.

Jasmine pursed her lips, "Very well…"

Lairelossë POV (Jasmine)

It was dark out and people were busy packing up. I went to the stables, tending to the horse that brought me here.

"U-um Miss?" A groom calls behind me. I turn around to face him and I give him a small smile.

"Yes?" He nervously takes out two white envelops and my eyes widen in recognition of it.

"When I was taking out the saddle I found they were stuffed in there."

"Thank you." He nods and walks quickly to the next stable. I begin walking back to the castle [A/N: I mean, it sound's exaggerated but?] remembering that I had to deliver one to Aragorn. His name was neatly scrawled on the letter and mine did not even have a name. She probably knew I would figure out which one was mine.

"_What is that?" _ A voice says behind me. I look over my shoulder and I see Legolas peering at the envelopes. His face was close and I only stare at him, speechless. His eyes flicker over to me and only then, I think, is when he noticed how close we were. He cleared his throat and I desperately try to say something.

"Uh… um… A-Arwen gave it to me before I left." I say softly, remembering the way Arwen had run. She looked so disheveled and not to mention, sick. It worried me even more.

"Are you alright?" He asks, a concerned expression on his face. Concerned because I am a fellow elf. Right.

No. Everything is horrible and life is not becoming fairer when I know I cannot like you. However, I only nod and step away from him (reluctantly).

"I am going to deliver the letter to him would you like to come?" I ask, looking straight ahead instead of his eyes. From what I can tell, he nodded and we began walking back to the castle.

"How is Arwen?" He asks. I nod my head.

"She is well."

"…That bad?"

Damn. He saw right through me. I let out a shaky breath.

"She has chosen the mortal life… but that is not all, she weakens as the power of the Eye grows." We reach the doors and Legolas stops walking. I look at him questioningly and move to open the door. He blocks my arm.

"Legolas….?" I ask, confused. He says nothing but looks into my eyes and gently brushes my cheek. My breath hitches. He leans toward me and I back up a little.

"_Nothing will happen to her, she is strong." _ He murmurs against my ear and pecks my cheek quickly. My hand flew to my cheek as he opened the doors casually. I feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I desperately want to bang my head against something.

Did I really expect him to kiss me? Gah, what is wrong with me? I still stood there until Legolas turned toward to me innocently with an eyebrow raised.

I quickly dropped my hand and walked toward to him, this time, keeping my distance. I avoid looking at him and spot Aragorn talking to Eowyn. Whoops, looks like I have to crash the party. I quietly walk toward them and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulders. He turns towards me and I glance at Eowyn with a pained look on her face.

Huh? If anything, should she not be annoyed?

I give her a small smile before turning my attention back to Aragorn.

"_This is from Arwen." _ I say quietly and pass him the envelope. He hesitantly takes it and stuffs it into his inner shirt. He sighs and looks at me, with a curious look on his face.

"Why is your face so red?" I widen my eyes.

"Oh, it is? I did not notice must be the heat.." I say nervously.

He looks at me for another second and was about to turn away but, I screwed up and glanced at Legolas's figure. Aragorn does a double take and realization dawns on Aragorn's face. He begins to smirk. I redden even more and smack him. Nevertheless, as I did, I saw Eowyn behind him, looking at us rather closely and I step back.

Ohhhh. I see…. She was jealous.

"_You have a secret admirer, my friend. Have fun." _ It was my turn to smirk at him and I jumped away before he could land a punch on my arm. I give one last smile to Eowyn, wink to Arargorn and I begin to walk back to Legolas who was waiting.

My face reddens again by the stupid thought that he was going to kiss me. That was foolish and a child's dream.

"Is something wrong?" He asks, as I approach.

Yes, there is. I like you and I cannot do anything about it because I am destined to die in this blasted journey. At least, that is what I thought. Elrond denied it but why else would I be here? I hate it. I wish I was just left dead.

"… Jasmine?" He asks. I look up and I nod, with a smile. He does not look convinced but I ignore it, walking back outside. "Where are you going?"

I shrug.

"I suppose back to my room." Legolas takes my arm. "What the he-"

He cuts me off, "Come with me." I close my mouth and follow him, subtly trying to get his hand off my arm. It was as if his warmth was seeping onto my clothes. And it was weird, because last time I checked, elves were not warm?!

What is wrong with me? I sigh audibly and we stop in a secluded area. He takes his hand off my arm and I cross my arms, feeling exposed.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, looking around. There were neither guards nor people around. He sits down on the ground and pats the spot next to him. I hesitantly sit down.

"We are going to talk." He says firmly. I look at him blankly this time.

"Ummm… about what?"

"What is on your mind?" He aks, "When you arrived I noticed the tear streaks on your face and you seem lost in thought ever since you got back."

"Oh." I say, at a loss of words. What was I supposed to say? Oh I like you, Arwen is dying, I miss my family, I hate this world, I hate myself, and I wish I was just left dead.

I fidget with my sleeve and I feel his stare burning a hole in my face. He leans back and I look at him.

"You know, as a child, I lost my mother and my father was devastated. I was alone. At one point I hated my life."

I let go of my sleeve and move my hair out of the way to get a better look at him. His face was expressionless.

"What made you want to live then?" I ask. My voice was nearly above a whisper. He looks at me.

"I found friends to talk to. And at one point, I thought I found love." He lets out a short laugh at that. I force a smile. "And would you like to know what I think?" He asks softly.

I turn away as my eyes blur with tears, it was unfair, unfair that he could do all these things without a problem while I struggle to keep my actions in check and emotions undetectable.

"What?" I ask, my voice becoming hoarse.

"You need a friend to talk to."

I freeze and comprehend his words. Friend. A friend. Right. I think my heart just shattered and then stomped upon. I turn back to him and nearly glare.

"What if I do not want to be friends?" I ask.

His expression was blank as soon as I asked. I waited for his answer but then bells rang, signaling it was time for dinner. I stood up quickly, wiped my unshed tears, and forced another bright smile at him.

"It was a good talk."

_**BAM. HAHA okay so all grammar and spelling mistakes will be fixed after this story is done. I can't do it now bc I am actually supposed to be sleeping…. SO, I tried to put in emotions any heart-broken person would be like. I tried voicing her worries and everything. I know it wasn't that good. Sorry guys… don't forget to R&amp;R! good morning and good night to wherever y'all are from! (:**_


	15. Chapter 15

Lairelossë POV (Jasmine)

We were now on the path to Helm's Deep and I have not seen Legolas ever since dinner two days ago. Gandalf also left and now I have no one to talk to.

I was on a horse, next to Aragorn as we rode. Both of us, in thought, him about Arwen and me about Legolas. Gimli was currently blabbing about dwarf women to Eowyn, who was laughing at everything he said.

Then suddenly, Gimli fell off his horse. He quickly got up.

"It's alright! It was deliberate!" He yelled to the people behind us. Eowyn laughed and even Aragorn cracked a smile.

Gimli went after his horse and I assumed Eowyn would like to talk to Aragorn alone so I held back for a while, watching as the people walked forward. As the last remaining people in the line begin to walk ahead of me, I pull up behind them.

It turns out it was a mother and her child no older than five who was staring up at me curiously. She was struggling as she carried him.

"Would you like me to hold him for you for a moment?" I ask her softly. She looked up at me, squinting against the sun. She widens her eyes at me.

"No, my lady, it is alright. I do not want to trouble you." She says shyly and readjusts her arms to hold him better. I purse my lips.

"Do you know how to ride then?" I ask. The woman nods. "Then use my horse, I need to stretch my legs anyways."

I hop down the horse and take the child out of her arms. She gapes at me and I motion her to get on the horse. She hesitantly begins hoisting herself up. I look down at the child who begins to play with my hair. The child smiled innocently and giggled as I stuck my tongue out at him. I glance back at the mother who got up and I put the child in front of her.

"Thank you, you are very kind." The mother says. I nod.

Then suddenly, yells came from up ahead, and the mother looks ahead fearfully.

"Do not worry, just follow Lady Eowyn. I will be right behind you." I say and I lightly slap the horses behind. The horse begins to catch up with the rest of women and children and I follow, unsheathing my swords just in case.

I run to where King Theóden is and spot Lady Eowyn. I hear them arguing and realization dawns on me of what was happening and what was going to happen. I could not help Aragorn because if I do, he will not know of the army and Helm's Deep will have no warning. I nearly forgot that I knew what was going to happen.

My mind raced, it would be for the best if I just went with the women and children.

"I can stay and fight!" Eowyn yells.

"No! Just please, do this for me." I watch as Theoden stares down at Eowyn and she purses her lips. Then, Eowyn turns around, directing the women and children to Helms' Deep. I quickly walk up to the King.

"I will go with Eowyn and protect the women and children along the way."

He nods and spurs his horse toward the battle. I stood there, and looked for Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. I spotted Gimli first; he was crushed under a warg and by instinct, I began to run to get the beast off him. However, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Lady Lairelossë, my uncle will take care of it." Eowyn says firmly.

I look at her. Was she saying that to reassure herself or me? I nod and she lets go of my arm. I join her and we begin to direct the women and children. It was not long until we had gotten everyone into Helm's Deep.

Many were already there and were looking at us with pitied eyes. I lose sight of Eowyn and I begin to walk around, seeing if I could help anywhere. There were many people with fevers and broken bones and I sit down to heal a child who has been sick for days apparently.

"My lady!" A voice yells behind me. I murmured a few more words and gently put a cooling cloth on the child's head. The mother sighed in relief and I gave her a small nod. I turned around in the direction of the voice. It was the woman and her child. She was looking at me anxiously.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, frowning.

"I was worried; I did not see you behind me and thought you were lost to the monsters." The woman says, clearly upset. I put a hand on her shoulder and guide her to take a seat.

"I am alright, thank you for your concern." I look down at the child and ruffle his hair, "Both of you will be safe, there is nothing to worry."

She nods and opens her mouth to speak but closes it. I tilt my head, "Is there something else?" She looks down at her hands.

"There is word Lord Aragorn has fallen and since you both are warriors I was wondering if you knew him.."

I pull my hand back. "Yes I did." I stand up and pat her shoulder.

"Look for some supplies, I will see you soon, I hope." I begin walking in the direction of the inner castle Theóden would be in.

I near the stairs and I see Gimli breaking the news to Eowyn, who looked heartbroken. Gimli spots me as I reach the top and he looks at me, a loss at words of what to say. Legolas was beside him and he takes a step toward me. I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I have heard already..."

Gimli drops his head in grief and Legolas looks away.

What else was I supposed to say? He will be back? I could not say that, everyone would be too suspicious of me. So instead, I choose to say something else.

"This is Aragorn we are talking about...He may be alive."

Gimli shakes his head, "Lass… he fell off a cliff." I nod; irritated that he would not consider that Aragorn is alive.

"Yes I know, but there was a river was there not? Aragorn can swim if he needs to." Legolas takes another step towards me.

"_Jasmine, even then he would be passed out." _He says softly.

_"Why is it so hard to have a little hope? He will be here soon." _ With that, I turned away from them and began to help others with distributing supplies.

It was not until a few hours later, did I hear the gasps and whispers. But what really gave it away was Gimli's roar.

I allowed myself a secretive smile.

Moments later, I see Aragorn from the corner of my eye and beside me, Eowyn drops her blankets as she began to make a little run. But, she suddenly stops. I curiously looked at her teary eyes and what she was looking at.

It was Legolas and he was handing back Arwen's necklace to Aragorn.

"You look awful." I hear Legolas say.

I snort. He sounds as if he was waiting for Aragorn. He was the one who had no hope. Legolas hears my snort and turns to me. Aragorn catches his stare and looks in my direction. I smile and mouth "Later" to him, discreetly nodding my head towards Eowyn. He nods and I motion him to go to the King.

I turn to Eowyn, "Are you alright Lady Eowyn?"

She shakes her head and swallows, "Have you ever loved someone but could not have him?" She sits down with a flump and I sigh, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes." I simply say. Eowyn brings her head up to look at me with surprise. "What?" I ask.

"I just never knew an Elf could have love problems." I let out a short laugh. Mostly forced.

"Of course we do. It is horrible; we begin to fade if we truly love that person." I say softly. I look over to where Legolas was. His back was turned to me and he was helping with some of the lifting. I wondered if he could hear me. Eowyn follows my gaze and looks back at me in disbelief.

"You l-" I interrupt her and put a finger to my lips, so he would not hear. I nod silently.

"Just as you are in love with my cousin." [A/N: Aragorn is technically Elrond's adopted son, right? And technically, Jasmine is his niece.] Her eyes become even wider.

"Your cousin?" She asked, disbelief written all over her face.

I tilted my head, "Did you really think I was the one he was in love with?" I shook my head at her and looked around, "Not my type."

I hear her let out a little laugh.

"Lady Eowyn!" A person yells. "Can you help with the food?" Eowyn hesitates, as she did not want to leave me alone but I nodded and motioned her to leave.

"We will talk about your "type" later." She says. I nod.

She just might be my new best friend now that the bad blood is cleared between us. I think. I sigh and get up, looking around. What should I do now? I suppose help the sick but there were so many people sick that I would not be able to heal them all. I reach an empty hall, why is no one here?

"Hello?" I yell out. "Is anyone here?" Behind me, I hear a clatter and I turn around, walking slowly to it, with my hand nearing my sword. "Who is there?" I call out.

No one answers me and I hear a whoosh behind me, I whip my head around and catch sight of a black shadow. The hairs on my arm stand up and I get a chill up my spine. God this is like a horror movie. "Enough! Show yourself!" I yell, irritated and freaked out….

Then all of a sudden, I hear the lightest of whispers. I walk closer to the source, my eyebrows furrowed. What the actually heck? The closer I got, the more haunting it sounded. Then I saw the black shadow and immediately, I launched my sword at it. It went right through it and my sword fell with a clatter.

It turned around.

I screamed.

I was staring at a dark never-ending pit of black. It swirled and was cloaked in dark. I could feel the evil radiating off of it.

It went straight for me after and I put my arms up to defend my face, trembling to my bones. I close my eyes and wait for it to kill me. A second passes, then another. I open one eye and there it was, peering down at me not making a word. I stood there shaking, struck with fear. It laughs again and I tell myself to move. To run. My legs listened, and I ran the opposite direction. I did not get far though because I ran straight into a wall and I crash to the floor.

"Jasmine!" Arms encircle me. I guess it was not a wall. "What happened? Are you alright?" It was Legolas. I shake in his arms and he holds me without a word. I hear more footsteps running toward us. I begin to cry silently on Legolas's shoulders.

I was horrified by what I had seen. It was as if the nightmare had taken form and had come to haunt me. This time, Galadriel was not there to stop it. It was there to haunt me. A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch.

"Lairelossë, what happened?" It was Aragorn. I turn to him to find Gimli as well.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I ask, wiping the tears.

"The Elf heard you." Gimli says gently.

I take a deep breath and shakily exhale.

"Before I joined the Fellowship…. I had a nightmare," I pause and take another deep breath, "An evil invaded my mind and beckoned me to the dark…. Told me I… belonged with them." I see all of them recoil in disbelief and shock. I look to the ground.

Aragorn took in a deep breath.

"Why did you not tell me?" My eyes flickered to his face.

"Galadriel was there to help and Elrond.. And Arwen. But I did not have anyone this time so I was completely alone this time. I…" Words were caught in my throat. Aragorn exhaled and his eyes drop down to my empty sheath.

"Where is your sword?"

My eyes nervously skittered up ahead and Aragorn twists to look. He pats my shoulder.

"I will get it. It would be best if you rested." He said.

No, it would be better if I was left dead. In my own world.

I swallowed and Legolas helped me up. I stood shakily and held onto his arm tightly. Gimli patted my arm and went with Aragorn as they went looking for it.

We begin walking and I stumble. Despite everything, I blushed. Suddenly, I feel myself being carried and I blink in surprise looking up at Legolas. He glances down at me.

"It would be faster if I carried you."

I blink. Right…

After many stares and a concerned Eowyn, we finally reached a room and he set me down on the bed. I sat on the edge, and I looked around anxiously, wondering if I could light this place up. Legolas kneels down before me and takes my hands. I tear my eyes away from a dark corner and look at him.

"You are still shaking." He states.

Oh.

I try to withdraw my hands but he holds them firmly. He looks at me, his shocking blue eyes piercing through me.

"You need to rest."

I looked around again, "I do not want to." I begin to squirm in my seat and I get up. Legolas also gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder firmly, pushing me back down on the bed.

"Sleep." He ordered. I shake my head furiously. He takes my hand, "I will be right here when you wake up, how about that?"

I look at him suspiciously.

"Please, you need some rest. Your nerves are unsettled; I will go get someone to get tea." He lets go of my hand and turns to leave.

"No!" I shout and grab his hand. It was silent. I cleared my throat, "You will be here when I awake?"

He nods. I let out a sigh and let go of his hand to get in bed. I try to get comfortable but found it was too hard to. He sighs. He takes my hand.

"I will be right here, do not worry."

I nod and close my eyes. He will be there when I wake up, I repeated in my head.

_He will be there when I wake up….._

**_Hehe. To everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys are awesome! ((: Totally made my day. I hope you like this chapter and if there are any grammatical errors and stuff, I'll fix it whenever I get a chance. R&amp;R! You guys are awesome! xoxo_**


	16. Nightmares

Lairelossë POV (Jasmine)

I opened my eyes, and all I saw was dark. I got off the bed with a groan.

"Legolas?" I called out.

There was no response. That was strange… I walked out the door and what I saw was unexpected. I saw a tv, a couch, everything I have not seen in 60 years almost.

"Hello?" I called out. I did a 360, everything was familiar, I think this was my home. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I hid behind the couch. I moved my head and saw my brother. My jaw dropped and I slowly stood. My heart was pounding and my hands shook.

"Dylan…?" I asked. We stood two feet from each other. Dylan looked in my direction, straight at me. "Dylan!" I ran up to him and once my hands reached him, everything came apart. He vanished and the walls slowly started to close in on me.

"What the hell?!" I shout and run toward the door. I start breathing heavily as I leaned on the door. I let myself have a break. What was going on? I look around, everything was white, and there was a beeping and a bed. It was a hospital. I slowly walk to it and peer down.

It was my dad. He looked so sick, tubes in his arm, in his nose. The door opens and I whip my head toward it. A lady was walking in, slowly and heavily. Who was she? I take a closer look at her as she sits down.

It was my mom.

What is going on here? I reached out toward my Mom and once I was about to touch her cheek, the machines began to go haywire. I take a step back in fear. My mom stood up quickly and quickly called for the doctors. My dad was flat lining.

I brought my trembling hands to my mouth, to stop myself from screaming. The tears began to well in my eyes and I could not breathe. I was suffocating on my tears and grief. Mom was still screaming and crying as the nurses try to take her out of the room. Her screams were haunting.

I choked on my sob. "What is this? Why are you showing me this?!" I scream to the air. I take in deep breaths but I could not seem to take in air. "Stop! Stop!" I scream, blocking my ears from my Mother's screams. I closed my eyes shut and rocked on my feet as I tried to regulate my breathing. I began to breathe, but still with some difficulty. That is when I realized there were no screams anymore. I dropped my hands and opened my eyes.

My mom was standing there, staring straight at me.

"Help us." She says, tears streaming down her face.

I take a step towards her and as I finally put my hand to her cheek, everything was gone again.

Third POV

Jasmine woke up with a start, gasping for air, sweat and tears mingled together. And just like he promised, Legolas was right beside her, holding her gently, rocking her back and forth.

"It was just a dream. Oh god, it was just a dream." She says and begins to shake. Jasmine leans on Legolas heavily and they sat in silence. Jasmine still trembled and tears were still coming down, she cried silently.

"You can cry in front of me." He says softly.

Jasmine buries her face deeper in his shoulder if possible and shakes her head. Legolas begins to hum softly, Jasmine's nerves begin to loosen up, and her sobs subsided. Jasmine pulls away from him and he gently lets go of her. Jasmine wipes at her face furiously and lets out a little laugh.

"I apologize for crying all over you."

She made a fool out of herself in front of him. He takes hold of her hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

She nods and looks away from him. They sat on the bed in silence. Legolas seemed to be patiently waiting for her. Jasmine puts her head in her hands.

"I do not think I can do this anymore." She says and falls back on the pillows. Legolas watches her, waiting for her to elaborate. Jasmine looks up at her hands, her pale hands, hands that she did not possess 60 years ago.

"How long can I keep on going like this? Sometimes I wish I was left dead and right now, I really do. This is torture for me, dreaming that my Father passed, my mother pleading for me to help, my brother looking at me blankly… How can I bear with the pain?" She asks, and then laughing bitterly at her rambling.

Legolas sits in silence, never leaving her side or letting go of her hand.

"How can I live in joy when my family is in pain and despair? I do not deserve to be…. I was told to find love and peace. How? Every day, I struggle to breathe and paste a smile on my face just for other's sake. I do not know what to do, what to say…." Jasmine trails off and drops her hands, looking up to the ceiling blankly.

Legolas still said nothing but instead, gently pulled Jasmine's hand and she sits up. Jasmine looked at him with such pained eyes and he gently brushes the tears off Jasmine's cheek. She did not even know she was crying. He leans toward her and kisses her forehead. She closes her eyes at his touch and sighs.

"You cannot do this to yourself, you need to let go of your family. The more you think of them, the more you think they are in pain and suffering. You feel guilty that you were given the life of immortality while your parents lived in despair when you died. Your family..love you a lot but they healed. What you dreamt of was just a nightmare."

Jasmine lets the words sink in silently and he tucks her stray hair behind her ear. Jasmine nods slowly and reluctantly.

"Do not be confused." He says softly. Jasmine puts her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around her lightly. They sat in silence for quite a while until the door opened.

"Has the lass wakened yet?" Gimli asks as he walks in but freezes when he sees the two together. Aragorn came up behind Gimli and smiles as he sees his friend and "cousin" together. Gimli clears his throat and the two jumped away from each other, both blushing madly.

"Bad dreams.." Jasmine murmurs. Gimli snorts.

"We retrieved your sword and found your letter as well." Aragorn hands them to her and she takes it gratefully, remembering that Arwen told her to read it, when she was feeling down. Perhaps she will read it later.

Jasmine sets them down and looks at Aragorn, determined now. She no longer felt guilty and heavy-hearted.

"What is going on?" She asks, as she see's men rushing as they passed her door. Aragorn sighs heavily and grimly.

"We are going to war." He says. Jasmine nods and gets up, tidying herself. She was only asleep for a few hours then.

"By nightfall they will come if I recall…" She murmurs to herself but they still hear her.

"How did you know that?" Aragorn asks, baffled. Jasmine snaps her head up to him.

"I know many things, you know that." She says and gets her weapons ready.

The three males looked at her, dumbfounded. Once she was done, she looked at all of them, with eyebrows raised.

"Well?" She asks. Then they heard the horns. Jasmine grinned, at first, hesitantly then grinned to her content. "I believe that is no Orc horn."

Aragorn looks at her flashed hera confused look and then ran to the entrance. Gimli follows him and Legolas as well. But, Jasmine catches his arm at the last minute.

"Thank you." She says seriously. Legolas nods and together, they catch up with Gimli and Aragorn. Legolas and Jasmine come up behind the pair and see Haldir hugging Aragorn. Legolas pats him on the arm and Jasmine bows her head to him.

"You are most welcome here." Aragorn says relieved. King Théoden still looked awestruck but nevertheless, began to show Haldir and the rest of the eyes where to go.

Jasmine followed them closely, deep in thought now about how to save Haldir. She was sure she would be able to save him without drastically changing the story… She walked behind the large group and almost stumbled if Gimli did not pull her back. She looked at him in surprise, wasn't he in the front? She thought/

"I thought you were in the front." She says, confused.

"Didn't want to lose ya yet, lass." He says gruffly. Jasmine nods and hides her smile. "What?" He asks defensively. Jasmine shakes her head.

The elves begun to file out and took positions on the tower. She spotted Legolas standing alongside his fellow elves, looking like he was in his element now.

"So when will the marriage be?" Gimli asks out of the blue. Jasmine frowns.

"Pardon?"

"Bah, you and the elf! Don't play dumb with me lassy." Jasmine laughs nervously.

"We are nothing but friends, Gimli."

Gimli grumbles something incoherent and Jasmine looks at him questioningly.

"You better confess before it's too late." He says gruffly and rushes up to take the empty spot behind Legolas

Jasmine stops dead in her tracks and looks at Gimli's figure, dumbfounded. She starts to blush and took the spot beside Gimli. Legolas looks down at her and notices her flushed face.

"Are you feeling well?" He asks, eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Jasmine nods and clears her throat. Gimli coughs and Legolas looks between the both of them, eyebrow raised. Jasmine looks at Legolas and shrugs. Legolas frowns and turns his attention back to the front.

Noticing that Legolas was no longer looking at them, Jasmine nudged Gimli with her hip, glaring playfully at him. Gimli smiles and winks at her. Jasmine looks away and hides a secret smile.

_Strange dwarf. _

It began to rain but they all stood tall. They can hear the heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. Aragorn began to walk back and forth and Jasmine gave him a look. He stopped but then started to again as the Uruk-hai came into view.

Jasmine grips onto Gimli's shoulder tightly and glances at Legolas. The Uruk-hai come to a sudden stop and Aragorn yells to the elves.

"_Show them no mercy for you shall receive none." _

The Uruk-hai let out a sudden shout and they stand restlessly in their spots as they wait for the oncoming slaughter.

Gimli begins to jump up and down, straining to see what was happening down below. "What's happening out there?"

Legolas looks at him with a grin, "Shall I describe it to you? Or would like me to find you a box?" Gimli laughs delighted the elf decided to insult him.

The Uruk-hai makes even more noise and starts thumping with their spears furiously. Jasmine closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Legolas notices and reaches to hold her hand but takes it back when suddenly an arrow flies and hits Uruk.

"_Stop!" _

The roaring pauses until it begins again and they charge.

"_Prepare to fire!" _ Aragorn yells. The elves notch their arrows and wait for the command.

"_Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." _Legolas tells the elves. As the Uruk-hai come even closer, Gimli tries to jump higher to see what is going on.

"_Release the arrows!" _He yells. A volley of arrows rain down on the Uruk-hai, killing many but many forge on.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asks excitedly. Jasmine gives him a look and withdraws her swords. After all, she was never really a bow and arrow person.

She yells over to Aragorn, "They will have ladders. It would be best if we knock them down as soon as they hit the wall!"

He nods. Jasmine looks forward and as soon as a ladder hits the wall in front of her, she quickly cuts the ropes and pushes it down. Gimli, who had his ax raised, had his mouth open.

"Why did you do that? Bring them to me!" He yells.

Jasmine shakes her head and looks beyond him, already seeing the battle between the Uruk-hai and the elves. She also sees Haldir fighting alone. Jasmine looks down at Gimli.

"Have fun." She tells him.

Gimli laughs again and roars as he puts himself in the battle. Jasmine begins to make her way to Haldir, killing the Uruk-hai that got in her way, and helping the elves who had been singled out.

**_Eek…. Not a good cutoff but the pages got so long I had to cut it off somewhere.. Ehe. How's everyone's summer been so far? I hope its awesome. R&amp;R guys! _**


	17. Chapter 17

Jasmine POV

It had been a long day already but it felt even longer as we stood and fought. A few hours has passed but it felt like I've been fighting for days. That nightmare really took a toll on me, haunting me in the back of my head. Nevertheless, I stood with Haldir, keeping an eye on him as well. I pushed the Orc with my foot and over the edge and as I watched, something caught my attention. Uruk-hai had cleared a path and I widened my eyes in recognition.

"Aragorn!" I yelled over the sea of elves and men alike.

He whipped his head toward my yell and I pointed frantically at the Orc running with the torch.

"_Legolas! Shoot him down!" _Aragorn yelled in return.

Legolas quickly shot him but the orc only stumbled. Aragorn yelled again and I watched as I pushed any orc that came in my way. I held my breath as the orc dived into the hole. I turned around to look at Haldir who seemed to stray away from me quite a distance.

The blast shook the foundation of the bridge and I held onto whatever I could. Everything was hazy and my ears were ringing. I got down to my knees, holding my ears. I could vaguely hear someone yelling my name but I looked up to Haldir. There was one orc coming up from behind him and I screamed for someone to shoot him. No one did.

No. It cannot be. It CAN'T.

I stood up shakily and ran to him before another one could strike. I tackled the orc down and tried to stab it only to have it swat me away. It loomed over me and I dazedly look over to Haldir who had a sword in his gut.

I closed my eyes and waited for it. Instead, felt air. I opened my eyes to see Aragorn fighting it. I frantically crawl to Haldir. He was still alive but barely. I put him his arm over me and stood.

"_We need to fall back!" _I heard myself yell.

Aragorn nods and he begins yelling. I struggle carrying Haldir and no one got in my way. One man saw me struggling and took the other side of Haldir. Together, we made it back to safety and we lay him down. I tell the man to stay with Haldir.

I walk quickly to where Aragorn and Theóden were arguing. I spot Legolas flip over a table and quickly hands it to the men who were holding the doors desperately.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn says. Theóden rather gives him an empty look at first but nods with a determined look on his face and nods. Gimli shouts to Aragorn.

"Look the sun rises! Gandalf!" He shouts, relieved.

Aragorn and the rest mount onto horses but I stay behind and make eye contact with Legolas but neither of us said anything to each other until I saw the little cut on his head. Quickly, I went over to him.

"_You are hurt." _I say with concern.

I peered up at him, on my toes to get a better look. But eventually, I gave up on trying to tip toe and ordered him to sit down. He obeyed and sat quietly. Finally they were eye level. I stood in between his legs and looked at the wound. I began to clean it quickly but stopped when he twitched.

"_Sorry, does it hurt? I-" _

I stopped as Legolas took me by the waist and held my closely. His warmth seeping into my very bones. I wiped a stray piece of hair. He never looked so handsome.

"_Stay here with the wounded, do not go with us." _

I began to protest but Aragorn interrupts me.

"Legolas! Come!" he yells.

I look back at him and back at Legolas. "_Promise._"

I purse my lips and give him one single nod. We reluctantly left each other and I went back to the man who sat with Haldir.

"Get me another healer." I tell him.

He nods and scrambles to find one. Haldir was half conscious but making no sound. I sweep his hair back.

"_Forgive me, this will hurt." _I murmur.

Then, I proceeded to take out the jagged sword from his gut. His body went up with it as I took it out gently as I could and once it was out, I threw it and quickly put the cloth on the hole in his stomach. Beside me, I hear the man kneeling down with me.

"I could not find one, milady. I will try to assist you instead." He says.

I look over at him. He was bleeding from his head and it seemed like it could get serious. I shake my head, "Get me a bowl of water but after, go seek medical attention for yourself."

He nods and runs off to get it. Behind me, I can hear the chaos as Men tried to hold the doors. I prayed for everyone's safety.

"Lady Lairelossë! What happened?" I hear as someone slides next to me. I look to see a fellow elf.

"He was stabbed. Do you know how to heal?" I ask. She nods. Good. "I do not have my herbs or medicine but I will try something else. I need you to put pressure on this." The man comes back with a bowl of water and I nod in thanks.

"I must take off his armor do not take your hands off the wound or I fear he will bleed out." I say.

She nods and I quickly take it off. Together, we clean the wound and I check for poison and thank goodness there wasn't any. Haldir groans and I think he was regaining conscious. The elf shushed him and wiped his sweat.

I switch places with her and I close my eyes in concentration, blocking out the yells and screams. The doors were giving out and I can hear the men rallying once again. Good. I can pull this off. I take a deep breath and I begin to recall what Elrond taught me.

"_Close your eyes and concentrate. Block out everyone else and focus on what is in front of you. Call your your inner self to aid you, you must be fully concentrated or else it won't work." He said as he circled around me, observing. _

_I took a deep breath and held onto the wounded bird. _

"_Now, repeat the words you have learned." _

_I began to murmur words of sacred elvish and prayed to the Valdar that it will work, we were practicing it the whole day. _

"_Now open your eyes, child." _

_In my hands the bird flapped and I had sighed in relief. It was- _MILADY!

I was shaken out of the memory and I blinked with disorientation.

"It worked, milady! His wound is healed." She says with excitement.

I looked at Haldir who was now sound asleep. Good. I nod. "Stay with him until he wakes up, he will be quite sore and I imagine he might throw up." She nods.

I try to get up but it was a bad idea the whole room tilted so I leaned on the wall and squeezed my eyes shut. I'm going to throw up if I move. I stay there and I can hear the elf asking if I was alright repeatedly and I finally answer with a wave of my hand, with my mouth shut. I do not want to throw up, that's a nasty business.

After a few minutes the feeling subsided and I opened my eyes. The room was upright now and there were the wounded laid out, all being attended by someone. I guess I must have been on the wall more than just a few minutes.

I shakily make it outside and I see the men slaying the rest of the beasts. I spot Aragorn and I yell for him. He turns around and his face sags in relief. I give him a small smile to signal that I was fine and wave. However, he did not return the smile and he was running toward me.

"Behind you!" he yelled.

I turn around quickly with my swords drawn, barely catching the Orcs sword. I was not okay. His sword brought me to my knees since our swords were locked and my arms trembled with effort. God dammit. My arms give out and I roll as the point of its sword hit the ground where my head would be. I could feel the bile coming up again at my sudden movement and I groan.

The orc roars and brings his sword up again. I scramble for my sword as he brought it down. I can hear Aragorn yelling but he was too far away. I close my eyes but the roaring ceased and Aragorn no longer yelled. I opened my eyes to see a sword in its gut. The orc slides down as the sword retracted and before me, Legolas stood.

"Are you alright?" he asks as stretches out his hand.

I ignore it and close my eyes, jaw clenched. I really do not want to puke. My shoulder was burning and every bone in my body was screaming for rest. Aragorn finally arrived and slid to my side.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly. I wave his concern away and finally open my eyes.

"Nothing. I spent too much energy healing Haldir before I came out." I say.

Aragorn sits back, "That was a stupid and reckless move."

I grin and look over to see Gandalf standing a few feet away, watching. I groan and finally took Legolas' hand. Once I was on my two feet, I made eye contact with Gandalf. "There's somewhere else we have to be."

Gandalf nods and motions us to follow him to the horses.

"Are you well enough to travel?" he asks.

I nod and squeeze his hand with reassurance. We mounted on horses and since there was a shortage, I rode with Gimli.

"Good to see you alive and well lass." He says gruffly.

Not well but alive. I nod and we followed Gandalf. A few moments passed before I spoke again. "Have you met a dwarf lady of interest, Gimli?" I ask.

He sighs heavily, "Aye. She's the most handsome but when I left, I had told her to not wait for me and to move on with her life. We, dwarves after all, are very impatient." He chuckles and I smile.

"But how did you know she was the one?" I ask.

Gimli seemed speechless at my question and eventually he just shrugs. "You know when the time is right."

My eyes trail over to Legolas who was ahead of us but surely, listening in our conversation. I smile a bit more. "Good advice, master dwarf."

He snorts and chuckles. "When will you tell him?" he asks loudly.

I widen my eyes in disbelief. He said that so loud and I see Legolas turn his head a little. I halt the horse abruptly and Gimli falls back, sputtering. I look at him and give him a pointed look. He only laughs aloud and I shake my head, urging the horse to move on again.

We catch up with Gandalf and as we arrive, we see two humans- or should I say hobbits.

"Welcome, my Lords, to Isengard." Merry says and waves his arms around.

Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas smile as Gimli sputters and roars in delight,

"You rascals!

Gimli's voice fades and I no longer hear him. I look around in confusion and I hear the dark words. I shake my head to get them out but they were whispers in my ear, coaxing me and trying to entice me. I begin sweating and try to ignore it, shaking my head a little.

For one thing, the damned puke keeps on coming up. And then, my eyes rolled and everything was once again dark.

Cold and dark.

Third POV

Everyone was laughing merrily and rejoicing until Gandalf himself began to near the cursed whispers. But it wasn't directed at him but Lairelossë. Gandalf looked back at Lairelossë only to see her pale and sweating. But within a blink of his eye, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was sliding off the horse and into the water.

She fell in with a splash and Gimli yelped in surprise. Leglolas was the first to react and so he jumped in the water first, emerging with the limp Jasmine in his arms.

"Quickly, bring her to me." Gandalf says.

"Lairelossë! Jasmine? What's wrong with her?" Pippin asks, hyperventilating. Merry puts a hand on his shoulder and they watch anxiously.

Gandalf puts his staff over her and closes his eyes, murmuring words. They watched silently and after a minute, she gasped for air and she opened her eyes.

"What happened, lass?" Gimli asks.

Jasmine blinks, "I'm just tired."

Gimli, Merry, and Pippin sigh in relief but Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn know very well that it wasn't from exhaustion. She shifts in Legolas' arms and tries to get out.

"Perhaps it's best if you ride with Legolas." Aragorn says.

Even she could not argue with that. She sits in front of Legolas and he puts his arms around her to hold the reins. She leans on him with exhaustion.

"_Perhaps you should sleep." _He whispers in her ear.

A tiny shiver goes down her spine, "_Protect me from evil?" _

The arms around her tighten.

"_Always." _

_**Hi guys! So believe it or not, this chapter was pending till last time I posted. I was just so not satisfied with it. I've re written this chapter like 5 times. I'm still shaky about it but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Thanks for sticking with me guys. I luv y'all! (:**_


	18. Chapter 18

Jasmine POV

By the time I woke up, Legolas was no longer holding me and I was in a room completely smothered by blankets. I sat up groggily and looked around. It was dim and small, I was the only one here. However, I can hear cheer and laughter so I'm assuming they were celebrating the victory and for the Men who had fallen. The door opened and Eowyn gasped.

"Finally you are awake! I thought you were going to never wake up," She exclaims. Eowyn hands me a cup of water and I take it.

"I... What?" I asked confused.

"We tried waking you up but could simply not. Not to mention you would not let go of Lord Legolas."

I spit out the water and look at her, shocked. Eowyn laughs and hands me a handkerchief. She hands me a dress and stands up.

"Wash up and get dressed, it is time to celebrate. Call me after you've put it on."

I watch her leave, cheeks steaming. She closes the door quietly and I grab a pillow and scream into it. I cannot believe I did that, it was completly out of line. How can I...? Oh god, what if I said something in my sleep too? Gahhh. It's ok, breathe in and out. I close my eyes but soon throw the pillow. I get up quickly and wash my face with the ice cold water to wake me up.I quickly wipe down my body and put on the dress Eowyn provided.

A knock comes and a voice carries through the door, "Are you done?"

Just in time. I lace up the back of the dress and open the door.

"Yeah let's go." I say as calmly as I could. I try to go past her but she grabs my arm and pulls me back. "What-"

"We must do your hair." Eowyn says, determined.

I groan. She reminds me of Bellethiel. I grumble as she pulls me down onto a chair and begins combing my hair. We sit in silence.

"Do you not want to know what else you did to Lord Legolas?" She asks, a sly smile on the corner of her lips.

I groan, "I did something else?!"

She laughs, "You woke up once and promptly kissed him on-"

I turn around to face her, ruining whatever she was doing to my hair. "I KISSED HIM?!" I yelled.

She blinks at me for a second until she starts laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" I ask, face madly red without a doubt.

"You've-always-composed." She choked out.

I groan and bury my face into my hands. "How am I going to face him now?" Oh god.

Eowyn finally composes herself and makes me face the mirror again. "Just be you, I suppose." She starts doing my hair again and we fall back into silence.

Be me? And what would that be? The insanely quiet Jasmine? The one who is incredibly scared of everything? The one who know's the Fellowship's remaining fate and I cannot do anything? No, I cannot.

"There, done." Eowyn says, with a tone of accomplishment. "You look beautiful."

I look in the mirror and I search for what's left of the human me. I don't even know anymore. Hazel eyes, and brown hair. That was left of the human me. That was all.

Eowyn takes my arm, "Come, it is time to show your face."

I follow her quietly lost in my own thoughts. We got closer and closer to the sound of cheering and singing until we were finally at the door. We both stare at it.

"... Did I fail to mention you kissed him in front of all the Men?" She asks quietly.

WHAT? I look down at her, eyes big, I imagine. She gives me a smile. I start to turn around. "I was never a party lady anyways."

She laughs and grabs me.

"It is our duty to make sure they enjoy themselves." I snort. "Now, shall we go in?"

Before I could answer, she pushes the door and we walk in. The music stops playing and men slowly stop cheering. This was like déjá vu. I groaned internally and consciously tugged my dress down. Pippin and Merry jumps off a table and runs up to me.

"Lairelossë! How are you feeling?" Pippin asks, jumping up and down. Merry looks around, clearly the more somber out of the two.

"What happened to the music?" He shouts.

Once again, the music and cheer start again. I give them a small smile.

"Humilated but I will survive." Hopefully.

Pippin's face lights up. "So Eowyn has told you? It was quite a sight?" He laughs, throwing his head back and Merry just smiling.

I redden again and look around to see a man walking around with drinks in his hands. I take one and just chug it.

"I do not think a Lady should drink like that. An elleth nonetheless." A voice says from behind us.

"Lord Aragorn!" Eowyn exclaims, delighted to see him.

He smiles in acknowledgment. Pippin and Merry begin to go back to singing and leave.

"Aragorn, do not ever let me sleep again." I say seriously.

He laughs, "Gandalf is looking for you. He is over there watching Legolas and Gimli drink."

My heart skipped a beat at the sound of Legolas' name but nonetheless, nod and look for Gandalf.

After a few minutes of wandering and having another pint of beer, I see Gandalf smoking on his pipe watching with an amused look.

"Gandalf." I take a seat on a barrel and we both watch Gimli boasting about the tolerance of dwarves.

"Small things they are but big courage they have, indeed." Gandalf says.

I nod in agreement. I watch Legolas as he curiously listens in on Gimli's explanation of the rules. He looked magnificent as always and was more open than he ever was to other than Aragorn and me.

"Do you not like him?" Gandalf asks, eyes now set on me.

I turn to look at him amd shrug. "Is affection a necessary emotion at a time like this?"

Gandalf snorts, "Then where would the hope and courage be?"

I purse my lips. He got me. Dammit. Gimli and Legolas begin to start drinking and I sigh.

"Do I look love struck, Gandalf?"

He hums in response. "Very much so."

Nothing can get by this old man. "You already know the answer then."

Gimli looks stuffed as he reaches for another one. Legolas laughs and I smile fondly. He looked so content and free.

"You should tell him. The two of you already have a connection, anyone can see it."

I frown at Gandalf's suggestion and observation. Does it really? I don't reply but simply look at the duo in front of me before turning around.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." I make my way out of the pub and breathe in the fresh air. It was so much better than Earth.

"Home..." I mumble as I walk towards a secluded place. "Where is home?" I ask aloud.

"I imagine Rivendell." A cool voice says from behind me.

I turn around, bewildered. "How..? I-" I stopped, clearly flabbergasted.

"Gimli passed out." He says frankly.

I stare at him and gather my thoughts. "Legolas, I'm so sorry that I.. That I-"

"Kissed me?" He asks, a small smirk on his face. I blush and nod. "Don't be. It was rather a memory that I will never forget."

I groan, "Forget it. It was nothing."

He takes a step closer, "What if I do not want to?"

I stare at him. What? He must be drunk still. I laugh nervously and take a step back. "Let's go back, it's no good staying out here drunk."

"I am not drunk." The sharpness of his tone made me turn. In the dark of the night, I could not see his expression but I imagine it was quite serious. This was not the time to discuss this. Not time to discuss whatever we're insinuating.

"Legolas, don't." I say softly.

"Why do you always do this?" I stare at him bewildered. He looked very frustrated. "Once I get a step closer to you, you reject me and it feels like I have taken three steps back for the price of one. You baffle me so much it makes me go mad! Tell me, what should I do?"

I stare at him, taken aback. Damn. "I-"

"Forget it. Have a good night." Legolas abruptly turns around and I'm left alone. The tears well up in my eyes and I think I can hear my heart breaking. I rock back and forth until my legs give out. I stare at the ground hard, trying not to cry. I didn't mean to, it was instinct. I just don't want to get hurt again. The first tear drops and I don't bother wiping it. Instead, I let them out and I cover my mouth so no one could hear me.

What is wrong with me?

_**Hello sorry for the wait haha this is long overdue but I just couldn't get myself to write. R&amp;R guys! I need some pointers and suggestions haha happy Sunday! **_


	19. Chapter 19

Jasmine POV

I woke up the next day feeling like shit- to say the least. I have never felt so heartbroken and guilty at the same time. I knew this was my fault- my inability to let people in fully will be the death of me. I hear a knock on my door and I groan before sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Who is it?"

"Aragorn; May I come in?" He asks behind the door. I nod and wait until I realize he cannot even see me. Oh.

"Yeah, sure." I respond.

The door creaks open and Aragorn walks in quietly.

"What's up?" I ask, lying on the headboard.

"Women are asking for your assistance. They plead with me to get you to heal their husbands and sons. I have not promised anything but are you willing?" He asks.

I close my eyes and sigh. Truthfully, I am freaking tired and do not want to move at all. However, I do know I wouldn't be able to live knowing I did not help.. But dread fills my stomach as I realize I would have to see Legolas sooner or later

"Jasmine?" Aragorn asks softly.

I groan and slide down into my sheets again, "Yes, I will go." Aragorn chuckles and sits at the foot of my bed.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

"Let's just say the Prince and I did not leave in good terms last night." I mumble. A moment of silence passes and I peek out of my sheets to see Aragorn in shock- at least I thought it was. "What?"

"You two are always in good terms- I find it hard to believe you got in a fight." Aragorn shoots me a smirk and I roll my eyes.

"My inability to express myself haunts me."

"But have you realized your feelings?" He asks seriously, his gray eyes staring into my soul. I hated it when Aragorn did that. I shifted uncomfortably and the heat rises to my cheeks. Aragorn sees my reaction and laughs at loud.

"Quiet down, Aragorn!" God, what I would do to hide away right now…

"I'm surprised you have acknowledged it now, you used to hold your distance from him since Day 1 of the Fellowship." He chuckles.

I pout and stick my tongue out at him. So what? I liked to keep my distance from the opposite sex, big deal.

Aragorn stops laughing at me and pats my leg. "I suggest you get up, the Women are anxious." I nod and stand but a wave of nausea hits me. A crippling weight hits my mind and I buckle. Aragorn catches me and I grab onto his shoulder.

"Pippin, run to Pippin." I say urgently.

As if on cue, Pippin cries out and Aragorn quickly sets me down on the bed as he runs. I groan and clutch my head.

"_Where are they? Where is it? TELL ME!" _It hisses in my head. I close my eyes tightly and grip the bedpost tightly.

"_BE GONE!" _I shout back in my head. It hisses again and I felt it retreating. I get up shakily and stumble towards their room.

"-Took! Look at me! What did you see?" I hear Gandalf yell.

I grip the doorframe and Gimli gasps but I do not miss the electrifying blue eyes looking at me as well.

"Lass!"

I ignore him and stare at Pippin. "He's told _it_ nothing. I would have known." Gandalf glances at me before staring back into Pippin's eyes. Pippin shifts uncomfortably.

"I told it nothing! I swear it!" He cries. His eyes shift to me wildly and I shoot him a reassuring smile. Or what I thought was. Gandalf grumbles and moves away.

"B-but I saw a white tree d-dead and a c-city b-burning." He stammers. I grip onto the doorframe even tighter.

Gandalf grumbles and before he could exit, I left. Right now, I would do anything to avoid confrontation from a certain someone. I walk quickly and remember that some Women needed my help with healing. I walk in the healing rooms and I'm immediately greeted with the smell of blood and the sound of groans.

"Lady Lairelossë!" A woman yells in relief. I nod in acknowledgement and allow myself to be whisked away to a man's body.

There was quite a hole in his body but it was a clean stab, missing vital organs. "Bring me clean water, towels, a needle and thread." I order her. She hurries off to gather the things and I begin to roll up my sleeves.

Today was going to be a long day, despite the power of Valar helping.

Hours later-

I sigh in exhaustion and look to see the sun setting. We lost more than 20 Men today while I was in the process of healing. How do I cope with that? I learned the art of Healing and yet, people still perished in my hands, under my watch.

I stare down at my hands and a sudden emotion of anger rises in me. I do not know where it came from but I felt like punching something. I bring my fist back to strike the wall but a hand grabs my arm.

"Are you mad?" Aragorn hisses. "You would have broken your hand!"

I stare at him in bewilderment and shake his grip off. I did not know what I was doing. I never do nowadays, the anger was getting to me.

"A moment of weakness?" I say nervously. Aragorn sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You missed Pippin and Gandalf's departure. He was rather sad."

Oh. Right. They left to warn Gondor…

"I will see him soon."

Aragorn looked at me like I was crazy but let it go.

"You look awful. Have you even talked to Legolas?" He asks.

I sigh. I am too tired to put up a fight right now.

"I take that as a no. You need to talk to him, I am afraid Legolas will snap with the comments Gimli is making soon."

I crack a smile but instead of running off to find Legolas, I sit down. Aragon sits down next to me.

"What is wrong?"

I look at my hands again, clean but I could still see the blood of the fallen Men in my hands. "I failed to heal some Men and they died in my hands. I am just so tired of everything."

Aragorn nods in understanding, "At least you have graced them with peace in their last moments. Do not forget the lives you have saved as well… Men are bound to die but you must have saved more and have allowed them to see another day. Remember that."

I process his words.. He was right. But.. there was a certain bitterness that still dwelled in me. Aragorn grabs my hand in comfort.

"It fades within time." He says softly. I nod and rest my head on his shoulder.

"It only gets harder from here…" I say.

"You are right. And I think this is a perfectly good time to talk to Legolas before it is too late." He says, ruining the moment.

I groan. "You just had to ruin the moment." I whined.

He laughs and pushes me off his shoulder.

"Go."

I reluctantly got up and began to walk back into the halls but I realized: I don't even know where he is. I walk back to Aragorn and sheepishly grin as he opens one of his eyes.

"Do you happen to know where he is?"

He groans, "His room."

I turn a corner and hear laughter. It sounded like Eowyn's. A smile graces my lips, pleased to hear the sound of laughter during these grave times. But as I got closer to the scene, the smile slowly left my face. Legolas and Eowyn seemed to be laughing at something, it didn't seem like he was going to punch Gimli and Eowyn certainly didn't have that faraway look like she did when she liked Aragorn. I stare at them. Was this supposed to happen? Maybe I changed their fates and they've come to love each other?

I was too late. I hide behind the corner once again and stumble out to god who knows where. I put a hand on my heart and just clawed at it. I kneeled and looked at the ground, staring hard at it. What was wrong with me? I stifled a scream and instead, pounded my fists on the ground and threw anything that was in my peripheral vision.

For lack of better term, I threw a tantrum.

My head pounded and I slowly stopped destroying everything; then, the waterworks came. What was wrong with me? I'm going mad, never before have I felt so weak and angry at the world. I felt small and vulnerable. I slumped back and kicked the air.

Might as well just end it, if I died then I wouldn't have to feel anymore. I wouldn't hurt, I wouldn't feel things that makes me…. _Human. _

I laugh aloud at that thought, I'm so going crazy. I just don't know anymore. I stare at the ceiling. How long can I stay in here before I'm needed again? When will I die? When will this rollercoaster end? Why rip me away from my family? WHY ME?

My feelings were holding me in a chokehold. I couldn't breathe and my sanity was slowly slipping away. It was all bottled up and it was slowly leaking out.

"You never make this easy for me." I whisper. I wasn't really a religious person but I really do think that someone cannot have this much bad luck without some tampering from the beings above. I close my eyes and slowly doze off.

_A boy is running. His blonde hair easily distinguishable, he is chasing after something. Or someone, a man is ahead of him, running as well. I hear the child's little giggles and shrieks, his smile lighting up the world. I hear a woman's laughter. The man purposely slows down and the little boy catches up to him. The boy launches himself at the man and the man catches him with such ease. The boy erupts in more laughter, this time the man joining in. The boy looks straight at me and gives me a lop-sided grin that is so similar to someone but I can't put my finger on who. _

"_Naneth!" _

I sit up with a gasp eyes wide open. What the heck was that? I groan and hold my forehead. My head was pounding. Who were that boy and the man? Who was naneth? Could it be… me? No, no. We're in a crisis and about to have the biggest war yet, it can't be.

The door slammed open and I jump.

The woman gasps, "Lady Lairelossë!" she looks to her side and yells, "I've found her!"

"Is there something wrong?" I ask, dazed and not yet fully comprehending what is happening.

She rushed towards me, "My dear! Your hands! Are you alright?" She takes my cold hands in hers and brings them to her face, examining them, "Goodness! What have you done? They're still bleeding!"

I pull back and repeat my question, "Is there something wrong?"

She blinks at me before putting a hand on her hip, "Why, yes! You have caused quite the trouble! Everyone is looking for you! You did not show up for dinner which isn't unusual but when Lady Eowyn went to wake you this morning, you weren't there! Did you sleep here the whole night?"

"A whole night?" I ask, astonished, "I only dozed off!"

She gives me a cross look. She reminded me of my mom. A bittersweet smile makes its way to my face. The woman looked around the room and her eyes soften. She gently takes my hand again but I do not relax my fists. Then, she just holds me in her arms. I didn't even know this woman but her motherly aura got to me and I dug my face into her shoulder and just started bawling again. She pat my back gently and just held me until someone ran in.

"Rosa-" I didn't look up but I heard her retreating steps. I didn't know how long I cried on her shoulder or why I felt like I could cry on a woman that I've never seen in my life. The woman pushes me at an arms length and tucks my hair behind my ears. I closed my eyes and took in shaky breaths. I could just imagine my mother. She would hold me and then tell me to stop crying after I've cried too much. I wiped my face and just laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name and I've sniveled all over your shoulder." The woman just laughed.

"I've 3 daughters, this is nothing." She says. I cracked a smile and continued to wipe the never-ending tears. She holds my hands tenderly and we just sit there in silence. It must have been a few minutes before I heard many footsteps.

"They're coming.." I murmured. The woman glances at the doorway.

"Yes. It's time to get up m'lady. Come on, up we go." She says with a grunt as she drags me up. She fusses at my hair and clothes before the footsteps came to a stop.

"Lairelossë!" Eowyn yells, rushing in. "Where you here the whole time? What in the world-" She stops when she sees my face. "What's wrong?"

I crack a smile, "A moment of weakness." Thinking back to what I told Aragorn earlier.

"I find this hardly a moment of weakness." Eowyn looks around the room in wonder. I look too. I wonder how that chair got to the bookshelf. Huh. I look at the woman besides me again.

"Thank you for earlier." I bow to her. She pats my arm before taking her cue to leave.

Eowyn looks at me thoughtfully. "Lord Legolas is quite worried about you. So is the rest." I rub my face but that was clearly a bad idea. "Your hands! What truly happened in here?"

I pat her shoulder, "Nothing. Let's go, I don't want the rest of them to see my face yet so we should rush to my room." I grab her hand and pull her. Together, we avoid as much people as we can, hiding behind corners if there was any indication that Aragorn, Gimli or Legolas was around. When we arrived to the door of my room, I opened it quickly.

As I'm about to step in, my eyes widen. "Holy shi-"

"Lairelossë." Aragorn warns.

"Where in the world have you been?! You're in deep trouble, I tell ya! Fussin' around like fools trying to find you." Gimli grumbles. I stare at them, eyes traveling around the room. My eyes connect with Legolas and I'm trapped under his gaze. I quickly come to my senses and slam the door as quick as I open it.

"What was that for?" Eowyn asks, annoyed. She pushes me aside and walks right in, closing the door behind her. She says something to them in hushed whispers and a few raised voices later, Eowyn walks out and throws me in, slamming the door as she left shut.

I stand nervously as their stares pierce down at me. Aragorn sighs.

"What in the world were you doing Jasmine? You missed dinner last night and nearly half the day is gone." I smiled sheepishly.

"A moment of weakness."

Aragorn sighs again and Gimli sputters. I meet Aragorn's eyes and his glare softens. "Gimli, let's go." With Gimli in tow, Aragorn and Gimli were gone just like that. I pick at my knuckles they weren't bleeding anymore but the skin was peeled and dried blood covered it. It was just the two of us now and the tension was higher than ever before.

He comes towards me and takes my hands. He runs his thumb over them and I shudder.

"What happened?"

_**HELLOOOO! I'm back! (: I actually want to start another story but I'm just so busy with prepping for testing that it's hard to write my ideas down )-: however for this story, I swear I will update within a week! i know i cut it off at a weird part but i figured you guys would want to see their talk in a new chapter. I hope you like it! for me, Jasmine's mental breakdown is very relatable and I hope you guys can feel what it is. And if you have gone through a mental breakdown, just know that you're strong and you will push thru! xoxo**_


	20. Chapter 20

Third POV

Tensions rose as Jasmine didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him. The dimly lit room obscured her face but Legolas saw right through it, he didn't have to look to know how she was feeling. He just _knew._ He ran his thumb across her knuckles again.

_What in the world was she doing? _Legolas thought. He guides her towards the bed and pushes her down gently. Jasmine stiffens but as he did, Legolas lets go of her hands reluctantly to get a wet rag. This time Jasmine didn't try to run away, she was tired and Aragorn was right, she had to face him sooner or later. Legolas came back and kneels before her. He wipes her hands in silence with tensions still running high.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine blurts out, staring at him.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she was new to this and apologizing wasn't exactly a strong trait of hers. Legolas stopped and looked up at her. She turned her head quickly to avoid eye contact. He sighed and dropped their conjoined hands. Jasmine held back her tears. _I knew it, he no longer holds feelings for me, _Jasmine thought miserably.

"Look at me." He says softly and gently turns her face towards him. Unshed tears glistened in the dark and he frowns. "Why do you cry?"

She laughs brokenly and blinked back her tears. "I'm too late. I saw you and Eowyn laughing and having a good time earlier. I wanted to talk to you before but now I'm too late and... " Jasmine rambles even more but Legolas was no longer listening.

_Lady Eowyn and I? What in the Valar is she talking about? _He thought, frustrated. Jasmine was still rambling and Legolas was tired of it. Tired of running around in circles and of all the misunderstandings. He quickly grabs her face and pulls it close to his. She shut up almost immediately.

"I think you've been mistaken," he says softly, running his thumb across her cheek while looking deep into her eyes, "It's always been you."

His gaze drops to her lips and he looks back at her. Jasmine was petrified, he could see the fear in her eyes but he disregarded it. He couldn't keep his feelings suppressed any longer and so, he went for it. He closed his eyes and hungrily brought his lips upon hers.

Jasmine's eyes fluttered and resisted, she tried to push him back but it was no use. Slowly, she melted in his kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut and responded, kissing back as passionately as he did. Jasmine grabbed his clothes and pulled him closer, not realizing how much she wanted this, how much she's _longed it. _Their tongues clash and Jasmine falls back into the mattress.

Her hands travel around his body before running her hands through his hair and Legolas' mouth slowly travels down her neck, peppering light kisses on her. Jasmine releases a soft sigh and closes her eyes. Legolas hands go for her clothes and Jasmine stiffens and suddenly pushes him off of her. They lay there, panting heavily and looking at each other with wide eyes.

_What have I done?_ Legolas thought. "Jasmine, I apologize. I have no idea what came over me, I-"

Now he was the one talking too much. Jasmine smiles softly and reaches for him hesitantly. After a split second of arguing with herself, she plants a soft kiss on his lips. Legolas stops talking and looks at her with amazement. He reaches for her and hugs her tightly.

"You know, I'm never going to let you go now." He murmurs in her hair. Oh, how he loved her soft, long hair and sparkling eyes. Jasmine laughs and hugs him even tighter in response. They lay there in comfortable silence now but Jasmine still had something to say but she hesitated. However, Legolas knew. "What is on your mind?"

She pulls herself out of his hug and looks directly at his eyes. "I apologize if I ever hurt you.. I just did not have any good experiences with love in my world and I'm sorry for misunderstanding you and Eowyn," she said sheepishly.

Legolas frowned at the thought of Jasmine's past experience but nevertheless, brushed it aside. Instead, he brings her closer again and attacks her with little kisses. First on her forehead, then her nose, and then her cheeks. She scrunches up her nose and he smirks.

"That's what you get for misunderstanding."

Jasmine laughs lightly and buries her face into his chest, cuddling with him. Jasmine felt so safe and secure in his arms and she relished in the feeling by closing her eyes. Legolas brings her closer and places his chin on her head. They finally lay there in comfortable and peaceful silence.

But, the Valar was cruel.

Gimli barged in seconds later and began to yell. "What's taking ya so long little prince?! I still have a mouthful for-" Gimli stops and turns red. Right behind him, Eowyn could be heard, trying to stop Gimli. But it was too late.

Jasmine quickly pushes Legolas off the bed but it was fruitless. Gimli turns red to his toes while Eowyn and Aragorn burst out laughing. They could only imagine what Legolas and Jasmine were doing. Jasmine gets off the bed, turning scarlet and Legolas stands up, with an amused look on his face.

"It's not what you look like! We were just talking!" She says quickly. That makes Eowyn and Aragorn laugh even harder while Legolas walks to stand by Jasmine.

"Talking?" Aragorn asks, holding in another round of laughter.

"Yes, we were talking?" Legolas asks, amused. Jasmine turns even redder and smacks Legolas' arm lightly.

"I'm sure it was a civilized talk." Eowyn chokes out as she laughs. Jasmine hides her face between her hands as the blood reached to the very tip of her elvish ears. This makes Aragorn and Eowyn laugh even more while Legolas stood there, amused. And Gimli? He stood as still as a statue.

Finally, Eowyn takes pity on Jasmine and gathers herself for Jasmine's sake.

"Come, it is time for supper." She grabs Jasmine's arm and drags her out of the room.

Legolas follows but Aragorn was still collecting himself. He wipes the tears of laughter and sighs, out of breath from laughing too hard. Aragorn's eyes land on the statue-like Gimli. Aragorn suppresses another wave of laughter and grabs Gimli.

"Let us go, Gimli. We wouldn't want to be late for supper." And with that, Aragorn leaves.

Gimli is left there to his own thoughts before breaking out of his frozen-like state.

Only one word leaves his mouth: "WHAT?!" and with that, Gimli finally turns around and chases after them to seek answers of this new development.

_**Hey! Sorry if this is a little rated R lmao. For me, it was. Sorry. I don't have experience writing kiss scenes as much LOL. Welp. Hope you like this development! (-: None of this is edited though LOl I'll edit when I finish the story. Also, I know this is short but I didnt want to disrupt this sweet scene by adding a gruesome scene to it. So.. until next time! xoxo**_


End file.
